For better or worse
by Jpbake
Summary: Lena Oxton has always had two loves in her life, her girlfriend Emily, and her career as a Overwatch agent. When she becomes engaged to the former she feels it's time to permanently choose between one or the other. But how can she leave her Overwatch family when one of her closest friends becomes Talon's next target?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Overwatch Story, I really hope I do these characters justice because I have been so obsessed with the game and characters of late.**

Emily would be home from work in one hour, plenty of time for Lena to get everything ready. With her chronal accelerator strapped around her chest Lena zipped all across the kitchen preparing a romantic meal for the two of them to share, a meal that consisted of roast chicken, steamed broccoli and a small garden salad.

Usually Lena wouldn't be so frantic about having dinner ready by the time her love got home, but today was no ordinary day. Lena and Emily had been dating for many years, now Lena was ready to take the next step. With no mission's currently needing her attention at Overwatch Lena had spent the past couple days looking at rings making sure she picked the best one of the bunch. She finally settled on a shiny gold ring with a twenty karat diamond, the perfect ring for her perfect lady. It ate up all of her last three paychecks, but it was worth it to see the look on Emily's face when she finally popped the question.

With the chicken in the oven Lena placed two red candles on the table and lit them before turning her attention looking through her album collection for the perfect music to play when Emily arrived.

"Lucio? Nah, I love him, he's my bud but he doesn't do romantic music. Hassolhoff? Reinhardt has really gotten me into him but he's a little to hard core for a night like tonight." After looking through her album collection twice she finally settled on a old boy band known as "Boys to men" They where extremely old school and was around before any of the Overwatch team was born, even Reinhardt, but they were perfect. Putting on the album, all Lena needed to do now was wait for her love to come home.

With thirty minutes to spare Lena turned on her laptop and started typing out a letter to her closest friend in Overwatch, and the guy responsible for calling them back to action Winston.

Winston was more then just a friend to Lena, he was the one that basically saved her life. Before Overwatch Lena was a pilot, one of the best on all of London. She was selected to test fly a new jet for Overwatch called the Slipstream. A prototype of a teleporting fighter jet. During the test flight. The teleportation matrix malfunctioned and the entire jet along with Lena had disappeared, and she was presumed dead. She later appeared having been desynchronized from the flow of time, keeping her from keeping a physical form in the present. That was until Winston, a super intelligent gorilla scientist, created the chronal accelerator that she wears around her waist, giving her control over her own time. Winston said she didn't have to wear the chronal accelerator on her at all time, but she had to keep it near her other wise she could disappear again.

When Overwatch was recalled Lena was one of the first to answer, feeling she owed Winston for saving her life, which is why it made this next part one of the hardest decisions of her life.

Bringing up Winston's email address, Lena started typing out her resignation. Overwatch had been her family for many years, all of her closest friends where members of Overwatch, but with her about to get married, she just believed that she couldn't continue to put her life on the line with someone waiting for her back home.

 _Dear Winston,_

 _You have been one of my closest and dearest friends, your the whole reason I am able to stay in control of my own time. You were there for me during my time of need, and it's been a honor fighting by your side._

 _But I feel it is approaching my time with Overwatch to come to a end. I am about to start a new life with the woman I love the most, and I feel I need to be closer to her, and not fear for my life every time I leave the apartment._

 _I will be always be thankful for everything you did for me and will miss you greatly._

 _Your friend_

 _Lena._

Lena was about to click send when she paused. She stared to her right where a framed photo of Lena and Winston set on her desk. She picked it up and a tearful smile came across her face as she chuckled at the photo of Lena giving Winston the bunny ears as the two of them took a selfie. Could she really do this? Could she leave her bests friends she ever knew?

Finding herself unable to press the send button she closed her laptop,

"Now's not the time."

When Emily got home at eight, the floor in their apartment was decorated in rose petals and Lena was wearing only a robe when she blinked up to greet her.

"Hey love!"

"Hey," Emily was surprised to see the floor decorated in petals, the music playing, and the apartment only lit in with candle light. "What's going on here."

"Oh nothing," Lena chuckled, trying hard not to give away the news yet. Lena's attention was caught by the sound of the oven bell going off. "Oh, chickens ready!" Lena blinked off to the kitchen, only leaving Lena even more curios.

"Okay, what's the occasion." Emily's eyes suddenly shot up in fear "Is it your, birthday? Our anniversary? Oh my gosh, I need to get to the store and get a gift!"

Lena just burst out laughing at the sight of her soon to be fiancee freaking out. "No, your fine, it's neither." Lena fixed both of them a plate and offered one to Emily "Come, sit down." Emily did as Lena offered but she was still extremely curious as to why Lena did so much tonight.

"Okay seriously though, what's with all the petals, candle light, and music?"

"Why must you think there has to be a reason?" Lena asked as she took a bite of chicken. "Oops forget to get the wine. Be right back." Lena blinked away to the whine cooler and came back with a bottle of red wine. She grabbed a couple of wine glasses and poured the both of them a bottle.

"Come on Lena, we've been dating for years, I know for a fact that you only go through so much trouble putting together something like this when something special is about to happen. What is it? Come on, tell me."

Lena just chuckled. "You never was one that handled suspense well."

"Which is why you are the one doing all the suspenseful stuff while I do the boring desk job. Come on now, don't keep a girl waiting now, you know how I hate begging."

"I know," Lena chuckled, going back to her dinner. "It's bad enough during Christmas time, I can hardly come back from the store without you trying to peak into what I have in the bag hoping it's a gift for you."

"Now don't act like you don't do the same thing now."

"Yeah but I do that on Christmas Eve when you do your last minute shopping. You start doing it the first of December."

"And the month leading up to my Birthday." Emily added. She then leaned over the table, giving Lena her lustful begging eyes, and spoke in her sexiest voice knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist. "So what about it _Tracer."_ Lena nervously gulped down her last sip of whine as Emily dropped her code name on her. She only did that when she was trying to get Lena to spill the beans cause Emily knew she couldn't resist being called that. "What's the occasion? Come on, please tell me."

Emily could tell Lena was starting to sweat, she had her. "Well?"

Finishing up her last few bites on her plate Lena grabbed her plate and blinked over to the sink then back to Emily in just over a second.

"You got me Emily." Lena pulled a small black box out of her pocket, Emily eye's widened with realization, finally understanding what was going on. "I was hoping to wait till we were _both_ done with dinner but you are a snoopy little girl. One of the many traits I love about you."

Lena then got down on one knee and opened the box, showing Emily the brightest and most beautiful ring she had ever seen "Emily, will you marry me?"

Emily's mouth hung open for a second, unable to scream. Finally she let out a loud scream as she jumped out of her chair and into Lena's arms, giving her the biggest kiss she had ever given her. "YES!"

Emily pulled Lena to the kitchen floor, and the two made out there right next to the chair Emily was just a minute ago sitting on.

"Don't you want to finish your dinner?" Lena asked teasingly as she returned a kiss to Emily's lip.

"I think what I'm tasting here is much more delicious." Emily responded returning Lena's kiss.

"Is that I insult to my cooking?"

Emily just laughed as the two made out there on the kitchen floor.

Ten minutes later the party had been moved to their bed. Lena had removed her robe and was laying on top of Emily topless and only in her panties, her Chronal accelerator resting on the desk beside the two of them. Emily was similarly only in her panties as Lena planted a kiss on Emily's lip before moving down to her jawline before making it's way to Emily's neck. Lena began sucking on Emily's neck, biting down on it resulting in a small bruise appearing.

"It's a good thing you have off tomorrow." Lena laughed, her hand had made it's way to Emily's underwear, and she was busy stroking her fingers up and down in a fast circular motion causing Emily to let out a small moan.

"Nothing a little makeup wouldn't help." Emily then grabbed Lena by the shoulders and flipped her over to where Emily was on top of her this time, "My turn."

Lena didn't know what time she fell asleep. All she knew was that when she woke up the sky was dark and a fool moon shone through their bedroom window. Lena turned to her side and saw Emily fast asleep next to her, snoozing like a angel. Lena let out a tired smile and bent over and gave her one last smooch on the cheek.

Making sure to be quite enough to not make a sound, Lena got up, put back on her robe and chronal accelerator, then sneaked away to her computer and pulled back up the email that she failed to send Winston. Torn again what she had to do she looked once more at the picture she had on her desk then back to Lena who was still fast asleep.

"It has to be Overwatch or Emily it can't be both." Lena convinced herself "You can't continue to go out there as long as Emily is at home worrying about you." Lena turned to face Emily one more time, and saw how the moonlight shined against her face, making Emily truly look like a angel. Her mind made up Lena let out a tearful sigh as she turned back to her laptop and pressed enter. Sending her letter out to Winston, before closing her eyes and sighing as a tear streamed down her face.

"Sorry Winston."

 **Don't worry there will be some fun action and battle sequences later.**

 **And Sorry Widowtracer fans but I prefer sticking with the lore when it comes to relationships. While I wont tell you who you can and cannot ship, Widowtracer is one ship I just can't get behind or understand. I mean, those two are enemies on different sides for heaven sake. And Tracer already has Emily, and they are to cute together.**

 **You are still free to read and enjoy this story even if you are a Widowtracer fan. Just please don't attack me for not getting behind your ship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just got a adult sized Reaper costume just in time for Halloween, It s equipped with everything except the guns and boots. I have already taken it to a Halloween costume party and can't wait to take my niece out trick or treating in it. Not that you care, your just here to read my story, so let's get back to it.**

The next couple of days Lena and Emily spent looking at wedding dresses, buying invite cards and looking online for caterers and DJ's for their wedding. While looking for herself a wedding dress Emily took the time to get Lena a ring to match her own, although not quite as expensive or fancy considering she didn't quite make as much money as Lena did. After looking through what felt like a hundred different dresses Emily finally found a backless off shoulder dress that was covered in bright silver sequins and had a train that dragged six inches on the floor.

"Lena would blow her mind if she saw me in a dress like this." Emily pondered "It's perfect."

Paying for the dress and having the store set it aside for her wedding day Emily returned to her apartment to see Lena going through the list of caterers online.

"Have you made out the cards yet?" Emily asked

"About of quarter of them," Lena said as she searched frantically through her computer "But after a little while I started getting cramps in my fingers and had to stop. Man I can't believe how expensive a lot of these caterers and DJ's are? It's like they charge your first house mortgage just for one event. I could have Lucio DJ my wedding for cheaper then this. He would probably give me a discount too."

"Why don't you ask him? I bet he would love to do it."

"Yeah, and maybe Torbjorn can cater for us?"

"Torbjorn can cook? I always thought that was Ingrid that always prepared those Christmas dinners during those Holiday workplace parties?"

"Nah, he just let's everybody believe that, but I overheard his daughter Brigette telling Reinhardt that it's really him doing all the cooking."

"Well that will definitely make the wedding planning a little easier," Emily replied sitting next to Lena on the couch and wrapping a arm around her shoulder as she pulled Lena in for a kiss. "Now for a personal question, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

Lena froze at that question as Emily continued "I know you haven't had a relationship with your father since you came out?"

Lena let out a depressed sigh as she remembered when she first told her parents she was gay. She was in her freshman year of collage, she had liked girls since she was a Junior in High School but waited until she was in collage to officially come out. Her Mother took it pretty well but her Father disowned her, told her to never come home and threw out everything of Lena's that she left home for when she planned on visiting during the Holidays. It was a painful memory, especially considering she and her dad was really close when she was a little girl. She had always hoped that her father would walk her down the aisle for her wedding, but ever since she came out she knew that would never happen.

"I don't know yet Lena? Give me time on that one."

"Well we still have three months." Emily closed Lena's computer as she wrapped both hands around Lena's neck and stared her in her eyes. "You've worked yourself enough for one day, now it's time to relax," Emily then whispered in Lena's ear all lustfully "And get a little taste of what to expect on our wedding night."

A tingle went through Lena's spine at the sound of that. "Only if you take me out to that Italian place down the street that I've been dying to try out."

"It's a deal." Emily said as she pulled Lena onto her back and sat on top of her. "Now pull off those pants, I'm hungry"

Lena wished that Emily had the next day off as well so they could spend more time planning their wedding together but unfortunately Emily had to go back to work, leaving Lena all alone. With Emily not around it was the first time since she sent out her resignation that she had time to really ponder what she was going to do after their wedding.

Overwatch had been her life, she had never planned for anything else. During the years when they were disbanded she had a hard time holding down a job, usually working odd jobs at odd hours to make a living. When Overwatch was recalled she had found purpose in her life again. Now she was leaving it all behind again, this time not because it was illegal (though it still was) but because of the life she was about to make for herself. But even though she looked forward to spending the rest of her life with Emily she wondered if she was making the right choice in leaving.

Filling the need to talk to someone about her crisis she headed across town to a religious temple that was built by the Shambali, a order of omnic monks. Originally only settling in the Himalayas, Zenyatta a former member of the Shambali started spreading the teaching of the Iris world wide in hopes of closing the gap between humans and Omnic relations. In doing so he helped build a temple in King's Row, the first temple outside of Nepal.

Lena wasn't the most religious woman in the world, she was in no means a atheist and believed in the idea of a higher being, but she hadn't claimed herself a part of any particular religion either. But the one she seemed to be the most interested in was the ideas of Iris, the idea that everyone, human and omnics alike was all connected as one. She even went to one of their rallies led by their former leader Mondatta, where he was killed by Talon member Widowmaker, a night that still haunts Lena.

As Lena walked inside the Temple she saw Zenyatta in a state of meditation and decided to sit down and join him. She didn't think Zenyatta noticed her entering considering she walked quietly enough so not to disturb him, but he sensed her presence in the room.

"Share your thoughts my friend."

"Sorry Zenyatta, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense, I always have time to help out one in need."

"How can you tell I am in need?"

"I can sense your feelings, I can hear your heartbeat and tell that you are in distress, something is bothering you. Care to share it?"

"Honestly Zenyatta I am in a lost. I was once a pilot, a good one at that before a accident caused me to be what I am today. Overwatch gave me a job where I could use my skills to help people. I have enjoyed my career there and have considered it my family for years. Now though I am in the process of starting a life with the woman I love. And even though I love my job at Overwatch I feel like I can't continue to put my life on the line knowing there is someone waiting for me back home. I just want to know if I'm making the right decision in leaving Overwatch."

"The answer to your question will come from within my friend. You may not know it yet, but in time you will know rather you are making the right decision. All I can do is give you wisdom to help you find the answer you are seeking but I cannot answer it for you. What I can suggest though is to look inside yourself. Find your peace from within yourself, eventually it will tell you what to do."

"How can I find my inner peace?"

"Some like me find it through meditation, others by surrounding themselves with people they are closest too. Remember we are all connected, human and machine, we are all one in the Iris and we our all one being, so when you are close to someone who you care, they will help you find your peace, and help show you the answer that you seek."

Lena sighed and slowly nodded, somewhat understanding what Zenyatta was saying. Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she felt a text come in. She picked her phone out from her pocket and saw that it was from Winston.

 _Can we talk?_

"I have to go, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Then go my friend. And may the Iris show you the way."

Lena left the temple, after texting Emily that she was being summoned to base, she caught the first flight she could to Australia, where a fellow Overwatch Agent would take her to Watch Point Gibralter. Judging from the message, Lena could figure out that Winston had got her message and wanted to discuss her resignation further. She just hoped he would be understanding in her decision.

On another side of the planet several talon leaders were gathering for a meeting. Former Overwatch agent Gabriel Reyes known now by only his Talon name Reaper had news on Overwatch Scientist Mei who was currently stationed by herself in Antarctica. Most of the Talon agents had already gathered for the meeting, Reaper was just waiting for a _certain_ member to show up.

"Any day now Sombra." Reaper growled tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. Finally after a couple more minutes Sombra showed up, rubbing her eyelids as if she had been sleeping.

"Why must you schedule these meeting during my afternoon nap?" Sombra whined "I was having a nice dream where I was chasing several members of Overwatch with a tank. You was in it to Gabe, but you were flattened like road kill because of my tank."

"Shut up Sombra," Widowmaker chimed in, silencing the annoying Talon hacker. "What's this meeting about Gabriel?"

"We have information from a unanimous source about a Overwatch scientist known known as Mei" A picture of Mei showed up on a screen behind him. She was hired by Overwatch to find out the cause of climate change and find out a way to reverse it's effect."

"So?" Sombra replied "You want to off her and let the planet continue to get warmer? That's no problem to me, more bikini weather I say."

"I say we recruit her." Doomfist replied "With the answer to climate change in our hands that will give us another piece we need to rule the world."

"I'm with Akande with this one." Talon Scientist Moira "I am familiar with her research and would love to get my hands on it. Recruiting her to our side would give us a valuable asset."

"We _are_ going to get her research," Reaper replied "With the answer to climate change in our hands we can hold it above the nations heads in order to have control of their city. But we are not going to recruit Mei. She is to loyal to Overwatch and would never hand over her research. I need you Sombra and Widowmaker to head to Antarctica and assassinate her, and take her research."

"What!?" They both replied shocked

"Gabe you can't be serious it's way to cold over there!" Sombra whined

"You can't leave me alone with that annoyance!" Widowmaker also complained

"Your the best Sniper in the world Amelia, you should have no problem taking out one scientist. And Sombra is the best at hacking her way in even the most secured locations."

"Fine, but you owe me for this Gabe."

"I guess I will go pack a sweater," Sombra whined marching off.

"Take as many men as you need, you ship off in two hours."

Widowmaker hissed at the thought of being in charge of that annoying hacker bitch, but she decided not to argue any further with Gabriel. Sighing in defeat she went and started packing for her mission, hoping for the sake of her sanity that it would be a quick one.

 **Sadly we don't have enough lore to really know anything about Lena's past outside she was a pilot and the cause for her condition, so the part of her father disowning her once she came out was completely made up. But with how some people still treat gays and lesbians it is something that would be quite believable.**

 **Also I wish in the future to get more lore on Zenyatta and the Iris so it can make writing his views on the Iris more easily, I really had to get creative at that part.**

 **Now if you excuse me I'm going to go walk around in my Reaper costume and scare some people (Not really, I enjoy my freedom.)**

 **Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

Snowball floated up to Mei's desk to find it's human lab companion fast asleep on her desk. Mei had been working mostly by herself these past few weeks, often working eleven hours straight, only stopping to get herself something to eat and drink and emergency bathroom breaks.

Now reaching the point of exhaustion Mei found tiredness overwhelming her to the point where she collapsed where she sat.

It used not to be this hard for the young Chinese Scientist, she used to have a whole team to help with her research. But thanks to their hibernation pods malfunctioning when they went into hibernation to wait out a storm, she was now on her own outside of Snowball, the rest of her team dying in their pods.

It was their memory that kept the young Scientist going. Before they died they were stationed in the Arctic to try to find the cause for the planets climate change. Now back at her old lab she was determined to finish their work, and hope to not only find a cause for the climate change, but also a cure.

She had recently connected the Earth's climate change to the amount of Carbon Dioxide in the air, now she was hoping to test if she could use the same Carbon Dioxide in the air to help cure the problem by turning it into clean air. She was just about to test her theory when she passed out due to exhaustion.

Snowball nudged Mei's shoulders hoping that it would wake her up to no avail. Snowball next tried to nudge her chin with no such luck. Finally with nothing else working Snowball hovered over to the radio and clicked the _on_ button before using it's body to turn up the volume full blast. The sudden burst of loud music bolted Mei awake and caused her to fall out of her chair. She ran over to the radio and turned it off, hyperventilating from being startled.

"How long was I asleep for?" Mei asked, panting. Snowball showed 3 hours on it's screen. Mei sighed at the revelation and walked back to her desk, "It would be so much easier if I had my old team with me." As Mei arrived to her desk she picked up a picture frame of her old team, her eyes got watery at the memory of the friends she lost. "I will not let you down."

Going into the lab freezer Mei grabbed beakers filled with multiple green house gasses and carried them to her research lab, mixing the gasses in with water and environmental safe chemicals she hoped the chemicals would interact and create a resolution to the Global warming problem.

Once the bunsen burner was done mixing them she put the solutions in two separate beakers, now it was time to test her theory. She had to empty glass cases that when sealed tight no extra chemicals or particles could go in or out. To further test her theory she placed a filled one of the cases with greenhouse gases to see if this new solution would be able to counter it. On the outside of each case there was a thermometer that would give the inside temperature inside the case. She placed one vile in the case with clean air and released the contents. After a few minutes she noticed that nothing was changing. She didn't know if this experiment would be the cure to the problem or not but at least she knew it wouldn't affect the climate temperature any extra.

She then put the second vile in the second case with the Carbon Dioxide and released the chemicals. Within twenty minutes she saw the temperature on the thermometer drop. She couldn't believe it, her experiment was a success.

"We did it Snowball!" Mei cried with excitement, "We found a solution! We can finally fight climate change. We must get word back to Winston immeadiately and tell him the good news."

Unaware to Mei was that just outside the facility a jet filled with Talon agents was landing. Widowmaker led the agents followed by a freezing Sombra, who had tightly wrapped her arms around herself in hopes to keep warm.

"Why couldn't this Dr. Zhou had picked a warmer climate to experiment her research?" Sombra complained.

"Antarctica is the perfect place to study climate change due to the fact that it is causing icebergs to melt." Widowmaker reminded her.

"Yeah whatever can we just get this over with so I can get back to base and get some hot coco."

"You four," Widowmaker pointed to four agents on her left. "You plant the explosives right outside the base. We don't want the entire place going up in flames because we need her research." Widowmaker then turned to Sombra. "Since your condition can allow you to turn invisible at will I need you to sneak inside and confiscate Dr. Zhou's research."

"Who died and made you Gabe?" Sombra smarted off. Her remark ended up being a foolish decision as Widowmaker grabbed her, slammed her against the jet and pinned her with her rifle.

"Gabriel left me in charge of this mission, and I will not allow you to disrespect me. Do that again and I will arrange a little accident to take place while you are inside the lab, understand?"

Sombra showed no signs of intimidation towards Amelia's words, but she nodded regardless so Widowmaker could release her grasp on her.

"What if I run into our doctor friend inside?" Sombra asked after Widowmaker released her.

"Those explosions should lead her outside, allowing me to take her out. But if you see her, take her out yourself."

"Always with the killing." Sombra griped to herself as she turned invisible and sneaked inside "Nobody handles their differences the mature way anymore."

Mei was just in the process of calling Winston when suddenly a large explosion caused the whole base to shake and knock her to the floor.

"What was that?" Mei gasped after she picked herself up. Mei ran to the window, wiping the fog from the glass she gasped to see several Talon members surrounding the base, several of them were carrying explosions.

"Oh my god?" Mei gasped "We got to get out of here now." Mei ran to her computer, taking out a flash drive she frantically started saving all her data on her flash drive, determined to save her research. As the data was saving she heard the bunker doors unlock, and Sombra appearing in front of her, having hacked her way in.

"Please don't fight," Sombra replied "I'm freezing my ass off here and want to make this as quick as possible."

Mei took out her ice gun and formed a Ice wall in front of Sombra, pinning her in place. Sombra groaned as she was forced to start trying to shoot her way out of the ice. "Delays, delays."

Once all of Mei's research was saved on her flash drive Mei froze he computer and shattered it, preventing her research from falling in the wrong hands. Another explosion caused the entire building to shake and the floor below Mei to give in. Mei went falling into the hole, falling nine feet below ground. Snowball went floating over to her, concerned over it's human companion.

The explosion also caused the ice wall pinning Sombra in to shatter, freeing her. Sombra laughed as she walked slowly to the hole and stared down at Mei who was trapped like a sitting duck.

"Please don't take this personally, it's just business." Sombra pointed her gun at Mei but before she could fire Mei created another ice wall pinning her inside the hole.

"Dammit!" Sombra cried at her target once again getting away. Sombra turned to Mei's computer to see if there was anything salvageable, only to see that it was completely shattered, with no hope of retrieving anything from it."

"Amelia, Dr. Zhou has destroyed her research and fled down a hole with the only remaining copy." Sombra called Widowmaker on her earpiece.

"Find her, we must retrieve that data."

"There is no telling that hole will lead to."

"Well find out, unless you want to tell Gabriel that you let another target get away!"

Sombra hissed, as she took out her gun again and tried to find a way to reach Sombra. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Mei cried in pain as she tried to get up and see where she was. She suddenly let out a painful cry as she found herself unable to get up. Snowball floated over to it's companion and inspected her leg. Snowball then showed Mei the bad news on it's screen.

"Broken?" Mei gasped, Snowball nodded. Mei took her ice gun and encased her frozen leg in ice, hoping to numb the pain as long as she could until help arrived. Crawling through the frozen tundra trying to find a way out. That is when she finally found out where she was.

"A underground cave?" Mei asked "Under my lab? How did I never discover this?"

Mei tried yet again to get up and limp her way to safety, only for the pain to again over take her and cause her to fall again. It was no use she needed help. Taking out her phone she texted a urgent S.O.S to Winston.

 _This is Dr. Zhou, I'm trapped by Talon, injured and in urgent need of help. Don't know how long I can hold on. Please help, hurry!_

Mei sent the message and preyed to God Winston would get it in time, her life depended on it.

 **I'm not sure if Snowball is supposed to be a girl robot or a boy robot so I just referred to Snowball as a it for the time being unless someone knows if he's a boy or girl robot.**

 **Also I really hope the Climate change experiment was believable. I'm not really that great with Chemistry science so I just winged it the best I could. I'm more into environmental science than Chemistry so forgive me if the experiment wasn't the most believable.**

 **Than again this takes place in a science fiction world so anything is possible.**

 **Hope you liked it, till next chapter, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For all my readers in the U.S have a happy Thanksgiving.**

Despite dreading having to meet up with Winston after the text she received, Lena still tried her best to put on her most cheery face as she walked into the doors at Watchpoint Gibralter. After all, outside of Winston nobody else knew about her engagement to Emily, so Lena was looking forward to showing off her ring and spreading the news.

"Cheers loves!" Lena shouted as she walked through the front doors.

"Yo Tracer!" Lucio called out running up to greet the time jumping pilot, "Long time no see."

"Oh Lucio I've only been away for a week."

"Which is to long without your peppy, optimistic attitude, seriously, this place is a drag without you."

"Hey ain't I entertaining?" Reinhardt's voice could be heard asking in the back.

"Not with _your_ tunes."

"What's wrong with my music, I LOVE Hasselhoff, you ever listen to Night Rocker?"

"No and I don't plan too!"

Lena chuckled listening to those two bicker. It was always fun listening to those two debate music considering Reinhardt was more old school and Lucio was more current. Being a fan of both old and newer music Lena could never take a side and instead usually was stuck playing referee when those two got into it over music.

Luckily this time the debate didn't last long because soon Lucio's eyes caught hold of the shiny ring around Lena's finger.

"Woah Tracer is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," Lena squealed.

"Oh snap!? You propose or did she?"

"I did, and she said yes!"

"Oh yeah!" Lucio could barely contain his excitement, Lucio was good friends with Emily as well as Lena and would often hit the slopes with the two of them around Christmas time. So the news of them officially becoming engaged was the best news he heard since his last album hit number one on the charts. "Yo Reinhardt get your old butt over hear and check this out!"

"I'm not to old to beat you into a pulp boy!" Reinhardt replied, slowly making his way to Lena. He paused when Lena smiled and showed off her ring. Lost for words Reinhardt just smiled and stretched out his arms for a hug, which Lena happily accepted.

"Congratulations, I new this day would finally come. Our little Tracer's not a kid anymore."

"I was never a kid when I started here."

"Well you certainly wasn't my age either."

"To be fair the only one here who could give you a run for your money in the age department is Ana."

"Hey I heard that." Ana replied walking up to the group. Lena instantly showed off her ring to Ana, who instantly wrapped Lena up in a hug.

"Our former rookie is all grown up now."

"Ana, I've not been a rookie for a while now."

"True, but it seems like just yesterday you was a young anxious pilot ready to show your worth to Overwatch."

"So," Lucio spoke up "You got anyone in mind to DJ the wedding?"

"Well if your not to busy...?"

"I am _never_ to busy for you Tracer! Just tell me the day and time and I will do it in a heartbeat."

"Well it's in three months after tomorrow. Noon"

"It's a date!" Lucio replied jumping with joy like a kid at a theme park. "Oh man, I've always wanted do a wedding. Now what type of music do you play at weddings?"

"I'll let you know at what we like at a later date." Lena laughed.

Lucio took out his planner and started to look through his planner for the next month as he wrote the date in. "Hmm, I am performing at the birthday party for the mayor of Rio the day before but if I leave the second the party is over I might be able to make it in time. Hmm, I was also scheduled to make a appearance at the Brazilian music awards that day, oh well, I can cancel that appearance, Tracer comes first."

"Hey any jobs for your old friend Reinhardt?"

"Hmm, well I could use a couple of ushers, you got a suit?"

"Do I have a suit?" Reinhardt repeated almost offended "Wait, do I have a suit?"

"You wore one when we were getting honored for saving London after omnic uprising?" Ana pointed out."

"Yeah but that was so long ago. I think I've put on a few pounds since then."

"It's not for three months Reinhardt, you got time to get yourself one."

"Did I hear our little Tracer is getting married?" McCree was heard asking walking up to the group, he was joined by Torbjorn.

"Man, word sure spreads fast around here,"

"Pretty easy when someone is racing through the base's walls with a bullhorn screaming _Tracer's getting married_ as loud as he can," Torbjorn spoke up, it was then that Lena recognized Lucio was no longer part of the group.

"Anyway, if you need any groomsmen I'm available." Mcree replied, as he lit himself a cigarette.

"It's a lesbian wedding Jesse," Lena corrected, "There is no groomsman."

"Well that's a bummer, I'd be a great groomsman."

"I'm sure you would be, you can be a usher though. Reinhardt already agreed to be the other one."

"Does that require me wearing a suit? Because I'm not much of a suit person."

"Well you was going to have to wear a suit as a groomsman."

"Actually I was going to talk everybody into dressing as me."

"Ha!" Torbjorn laughed, "Like you would ever get me to dress like that. I would rather dress like Reinhardt."

"What's wrong with my look? You made me this armor!"

"Come on Jesse, it would only be for one night. For me?"

Caving in to Lena's begging Jesse sighed "Fine, but I ain't gonna like it."

"Thanks love." Lena then turned to address Ana.

"Do you think Fareeha would love to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Well you can ask her yourself, she's currently in the training facility."

"Wait? You mean she's a part of the team now?"

"Just started a week ago."

"But I thought you was real strict on her not joining."

"Well we are a little short of agents since the downfall of Overwatch and despite my resistance I have eventually learn to let Fareeha follow her own path. And if that means being a Overwatch Agent then I will support her."

Lena smiled "Your a good mother Ana."

Lastly Lena confronted Torbjorn. "You think you can cater my wedding Torb?"

"I got a chicken with morel sauce recipe that will blow your minds."

"Good I'm leaving you in charge of the menu."

Lena suddenly heard the main entrance open behind her and Winston walked inside joined by two new faces she had never seen before, One of which was a four legged Omnic. It wasn't the Omnic that caused her to tilt her head in confusion though, it was the Hamster operating a giant ball shaped mech suit to Winston's left that she found weird.

"Ah Lena," Winston called out "I would like you to meet our two newest recruits." Winston pointed to the Omnic first "This is Orisa. I discovered her Numbani last week during a peace rally and her inventor Efi was very grateful to let us join our ranks."

"I very much wish to learn your skills." Orisa replied "I want to be the best mechanical peacekeeper possible."

"Oh," Lena was touched by Orisa's politeness and willingness and gladly shook the omnics metal hand.

"And this hear is my old friend Hammond. He was also a genetically enhanced specimen like me back in Horizon Lunar Colony. I had no idea he made it to Earth until I discovered him roaming around in Junker Town.

"Wow," Lena replied "So I'm being replaced by a hamster I see."

Hammond let off a irate of squeaks toward Lena's direction. Lena jumped back startled when Hammond's mech spoke up _Error profanity filter Enabled._

Hammond's mech transformed into a full ball and he rolled off, surprisingly not crashing into to anything along the way.

"Reinhardt why don't you go and show Orisa around." Winston suggested "Lena and Ana, come with me."

This was it, the moment Lena feared, she knew what Winston was going to bring up, she just wished he would be understanding. After all Lena had a excellent track record and reputation, not to mention the two of them were the best of friends. She would hate for her whole reputation to be soiled at Overwatch due to her resignation, especially since she just offered many of her fellow agents positions at her wedding.

Her throat become even more in a knot when she saw Jack waiting for her in Winston's office as well. Jack treated Lena with respect same with all his agents, but was also tough as nails and as serious as they came. Seeing Jack in the room, his arms crossed and a look of seriousness on his face was enough to make Lena go pale.

"Sit Lena," Winston requested, Lena just nodded and took a seat in front of Winston's desk. Winston reached into his top drawer and pulled out a printed copy of Lena's resignation letter.

"I got your resignation late the other day. First off I want to say congrats on your engagement, love is a powerful thing and should not be taken for granted."

"There's a but coming is there?"

"But..." Winston added "We need you Lena. You are a powerful agent, one that will be hard replace."

"I know," Lena wept, tears quickly welling up in her eyes. "Overwatch had been one the best things to happen to me, I love it here and I consider you family but I just can't continue to put my life on the line knowing someone I love is waiting for me back home. Every time I go out there, there's I chance I don't make it back. It was different when we were dating but now..."

"I understand Lena." Jack replied.

"No you don't!" Lena cried "This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I want to stay, I really do, but I can't have Emily worrying over me every time I leave home. I am torn between the two things I love the most in the world. I can't have it both ways, it has to be one or the other. What do I do Jack!? What do I do?"

Lena buried her head in her hands and sobbed, the three superiors could tell how much of a crisis Lena was in. Overwatch was her life, Lena reacted this exact way when Overwatch had been shut down, and now that she felt she needed to resign for her fiancee, it was tearing the young soldier now.

Ana was the next one to speak. Walking up to were Lena sat, she knelt down and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Lena, do you know why I finally let Fareeha join Overwatch?"

"Yeah you just told me, you wanted her to follow her own path."

"I also wanted her to follow her heart. No matter what my opinion was. Lena if your heart is telling you this is what is to be done then do it. We will miss you sure, but we will respect your decision and accept it."

"The thing is Ana, I'm not sure what my heart it telling me. I'm so at a lost right now."

"Well you still have two weeks before your resignation becomes official." Winston spoke up. "If you still feel like resigning is the best course of action then I will accept it."

"Winston!" Angela burst through the door, a frantic expression on her face let Winston know something was up. "We just got a urgent message. Dr. Zhou is in trouble!"

"What type of trouble?" Lena gasped

"Talon attacked her base, she won't last much longer out there by herself."

"I'll get a team together!" Jack replied "Let her know help is on the way!"

"I'm coming along!" Lena instantly jumped from her seat.

"But what about your..." Winston started to reply.

"You said I have two weeks before my resignation becomes official. Until then I am still a agent. And that is my friend out there in trouble. I'm going."

Winston smiled _this_ was the Lena Oxton he knew "Well then suit up agent we leave in a hour!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long you going to be gone?" Emily asked once Lena called her and told her the news. Lena was in the locker room getting changed for the mission, they left in less then a hour and once they left they couldn't contact any non Overwatch agents so now was the only chance to face time Emily before she left.

"Hopefully not long, it's just a rescue mission. Hopefully if it goes well we can get there and be back within three days."

"Well I'm keeping my fingers crossed for that, the bed is a lot lonelier without you in it."

"And my life is sadder without you by my said." Lena chuckled

"By the way are you seriously wearing those panties to the battlefield." Emily pointed out on her screen.

Lena looked down "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't think pretty flowery underwear is something a strong agent like you would wear on a mission."

"Nobody will see them, besides it's better then what Angela wearing." Lena pointed the phone toward Angela's direction. Angela's jumped and turned around when she heard the sound of laughter coming behind her.

"Nice teddy bear panties Angela."

"Lena turn off that phone now!"

Lena and Emily both burst out laughing before Lena turned her phone back to her face. "So which pants should I wear to battle?" Lena pulled out three different colored pants to show Emily "My classic orange look, my cute pink pants, or my green pants."

"Well pink is even less intimidating then those flowery panties you have own."

"Hey you bought them for me."

"Yeah for a night of fun."

"I am seriously disturbed listening to this conversation right now." Angela said.

"In all seriousness I always did love your classic orange look, it hugs at your skin more then all the others and really shows off best features."

"Okay I'm seriously tuning this conversation out." Angela responded from the distance.

"Well then I'll wear the orange one then, thanks love." Lena then shot Emily a kiss from the phone, Emily shot one back and then hung up, allowing Lena to get dressed for the mission.

Once Emily hung up Lena turned to Angela and shot her a smile "You wouldn't understand, it's love."

"Doesn't make it any less freaky."

"What's the matter, you not the romantic type?" Lena asked putting on her pants.

"I have nothing with romance I just don't feel comfortable around bedroom talk."

"You say that now, but once you find that right guy or gal you'll be all as googly talking to him or her as I am."

"Guy _or_ girl? Hey I'm not a a lesbian."

"Sure your not." Lena teased, putting on her boots then blinking off.

"I'm not." Angela insisted. Starting to run after her, only to stop and realize she was still only halfway dressed and quickly finished getting dressed for the mission.

As Lena and Angela boarded the plane she was joined by Junkrat, Lucio, Fareeha, Commander Jack Morrison, and Winston. Ana agreed to stay back and call the mission from the base and Jack insisted on taking as small a fleet as possible to avoid causing a huge scene, though Ana insisted that if any trouble persisted to call for backup, to which Jack agreed.

Junkrat was the first to greet Lena as she boarded the plane. "So have you changed your mind about letting me see one of those bombs of yours Tracer?"

"You ask me that every time Junkrat and my answer is still the same, no!"

"Please, I live for a good explosion."

"Back in your seat Jamison." Winston commanded stepping into the confrontation. Junkrat whined but followed orders sitting down and buckling himself into his seat.

"Are you sure your fine going on this mission?" Winston asked "I know it must be hard risking your life again knowing whats coming up in your life."

"Winston, I was the one who volunteered, nobody else volunteered me. I'll be fine, I have you to watch my back."

"Well it's a honor to fight with you again, even if it is for the last time."

"Stop your going to make me cry and I don't want to use up all my tears before my wedding."

Lena walked to the back of the plane where she saw Ana's daughter Fareeha. She sat silently as she held her helmet in her lap, a nervous but anxious look wore on her face. Lena knew that feeling, it was the same way she felt when she first joined Overwatch long ago.

"Nervous about your first mission love?" Lena asked as she sat down in the next row up to Fareeha.

"A little, I've been dreaming of this my whole life but now that it's finally happening I'm a little nervous. I have so much to prove, I guess I'm scared of messing this opportunity up after I finally convinced mom to let me join."

"I understand the nervous feeling. I was scared when I went on my first mission. My home was being attacked and I was scared that I would let my home down if I failed. But my friends had my back the entire battle, the same way we will have yours. You don't have to worry about a thing love."

"You always was in my top three favorite agents." Fareeha smiled "But Reinhardt is still my number one fave?"

"What?" Lucio joined in overhearing that remark. "Come on, how can I not be your favorite?"

"Oh Lucio your cool too. But I had a poster of Reinhardt in my room as a child. I admired that thing every night before I went to bed. Gosh his hair was amazing."

"So is mine. Seriously have you not examined these dreads? They are beautiful!"

Lena cackled, "Oh Lucio."

"So I heard from mom your getting married soon?"

"Yep, in three months to be exact."

"Wow, I still remember you when you was just a rookie. I met you at Overwatch's annual Halloween party. Angela was dressed as a witch, I came as a ghost."

"Yeah you had the cutest little white sheet over your body with eye holes and arm cut outs. How old was you, eight, nine?"

"Ten actually, Wasn't you like eighteen at the time?"

"Yeah I was, and now here I am, twenty six and about to start life with the woman I love."

"So does that mean your really leaving us?"

Lena sighed "I don't know yet, honestly I am so confused at what my future with this place holds right now."

"Alright soldiers buckle up, we are about to have lift off." Jack commanded. Everyone strapped themselves in as the door locked. Jack sat himself down next to Lena as the plane took off.

Lena leaned her neck on the back of her chair, closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. This was it, she was really throwing herself into danger one moor time. "No turning back now."

Lena was silent most of the flight, which Jack felt was very odd. Jack had gone on several missions with Lena in the past and on almost all of them Lena was the most chatty one of the bunch, to the point where he often times had to bring ear plugs to drown out her conversations. Today was different however, she wasn't talking, she wasn't trying to jump out of her seat, she wasn't even singing along to her long and often very noisy playlist. She just sat in her chair, and stared at the same picture of Emily on her phone the entire time.

It was after they past the second hour of their flight when Jack finally confronted Lena about it.

"You know, you haven't said a entire word since lift off, you've just stared at that same photo the entire time."

"Sorry Jack, it's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Scared you might not make it back right? Scared your going to leave her alone?"

Lena just nodded through tear filled eyes, not even saying a word.

"You probably don't know this Lena, but in mine and Ana's private meetings one of the things she always brought up was Fareeha. It pained her to constantly leave such a young child for weeks, sometimes months at a time to go on missions she didn't even know if she would come back from. But you know why she did it?"

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to make the world a better place. She wanted to make sure her future was one she would want to grow up in."

"Well sadly the world still isn't that better off from when we first started that war."

"True but do you see Fareeha sitting behind us there?" Jack pointed towards Fareeha, who was busy staring out the window admiring the sights. "I don't even have to bring up how much Ana didn't want her to join Overwatch, how she didn't want her to be in that type of dangerous situation. But now that Fareeha is part of our team, she couldn't be more proud of her daughter."

"Lena, I know it pains you to leave Emily, but you are doing it to ensure the world around her is a safe one, and from the couple of times I have had the honor of meeting her I know that she is proud of what you do. So whenever you are feeling sad, or guilty from being away from her, just know the reason you are doing it, and that she is proud and supporting of you the entire way."

Lena slowly nodded in understanding, she was still confused about what she should do, but she did know that Emily was very supporting of Lena's occupation.

"You know Jack," Lena replied "My family basically disowned me when I came out as a lesbian. When I joined Overwatch, it kind of became my family, and you kind of became like a new father to me."

"Seriously?"

"You were firm, but honest, tough but patient, you always wanted the best out of us and when we needed you the most you would set everything aside to help your team. You believed in me when I first joined this team when I was so young and scared I would let everyone down. That sounds like a father to me."

"Well..." Jack struggled to find the words to say "I appreciate that."

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is, would you love the honor to walk me down the aisle at my wedding? There is nobody I would rather give me away more than to the person I consider most like a father to me."

Now Jack was a tough man, a really strong and tough man who tried his best to keep his emotions in check, but hearing Lena ask him for the honor of such a important role he felt a tear trying to make it way down. He quickly turned his head around and wiped it away before Lena could see it.

"I would be honored to."

"Thanks Jack." Lena cried going in for a hug. She then caught the moistness in Jack's eyes and cracked a teasing smile "Hey are you crying?"

"No," Jack quickly denied "I have allergies."

"I've not heard you sneeze or cough the entire trip."

"You've been lost staring at your phone the entire trip you wouldn't know."

"He was crying, I witnessed the whole thing." Lucio butted in.

"Mind your own business soldier."

Lena couldn't help but crack up. Spending time with these people, seeing how they treated and teased each other like family, it was sure making it harder and harder to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

As the jet arrived to Eco-point Antarctica Lena looked down in horror at the dozens of talon agents that surrounded the base, there has to be almost two hundred of them down there, and there was less then a dozen of Overwatch agents on that jet. How on Earth was they going to pull off this mission?

"We were more outnumbered than this during the uprising," Angela reminded as she placed a confident hand on Lena's shoulders.

Talon is a much bigger threat than Omnics though," Lena responded.

The jet landed behind the mountains just half a mile from the base, ensuring that Talon didn't spot them. As the team exited the jet Jack went over the battle plan.

"Tracer, you and Mercy are in charge of rescuing Mei and getting her to safety." Jack then turned to Fareeha, "Phara, you are to take to the skies, keep a eye out on any and all Talon activity and interfere when you can."

"Roger that Commander,"

"And Junkrat," Jack turned to Junkrat last "You need to cause a diversion so Tracer and Mercy can reach the base undetected."

"I got just the thing, they'll never see coming."

"The rest of us will fend off the rest of Talon the best we can till you reach Mei." Jack finished "Dr. Zhou is our mission, use any means necessary to rescue her, that includes lethal force if necessary. Good luck out there agents."

The team reached the top of a tall hill just about a hundred yards from the base, crouching behind a giant patch of ice the team watched as Junkrat took out one of his R.I.P tires. Cranking the cord Junkrat sent the R.I.P tire to the unexpected Talon and controlled the tire remotely.

Several Talon agents, including Widowmaker heard the noise of what sounded like a buzz saw charging at them. Turning their heads they saw this small but scary looking tire speeding in their direction. Widowmaker's eyes widened, she had seen one of those tires before and knew just who it belonged to. Shooting out her grapple, she grappled out of the way just as the tire exploded.

Several other Talon agents wasn't near as lucky, at least six Talon agents got caught in the explosion and was now laying in the snow nothing more then a chard up corpse.

It was then that Widowmaker saw the group of heroes she hated the most. Multiple Overwatch agents were headed their direction including her mortal enemy Tracer. She knew why they were hear, and she was not about to let them cost Talon the mission. They had a job to due, and she was not about to let these no good hero's ruin it.

"New targets, new targets!" Widowmaker screamed, pointing to her right. "Overwatch had arrived."

Several Talon agents turned their attention to Overwatch, but just before they were about to fire Winston flew high into the air and landed right in the middle of the pile of Talon agents.

"Mind if I _drop_ in." Winston joked before he grabbed one Talon agent by the head and slung him through the air. Wiston then punched another Talon in the face, before kicking another in the gut. Then taking off his glasses Winston let out a might roar and started flinging as many Talon as he could, smashing them into rocks, the icy water, anywhere that gravity took them.

Up high on a satellite tower Widowmaker took out her Sniper rifle and started looking through the scope looking to see if she could get a good target. They was only supposed to kill one member of Overwatch today, but now that they had sent several of their agents to rescue this one, she was about to murder a whole lot more. Looking through her scope she saw Tracer and Mercy running to the base. Aiming her rifle at the head, Angela locked onto her target and with a smirk on her face she reached for the trigger.

It was right then a explosion knocked her off her perch and sent Widowmaker flying. Widowmaker had to think fast and quickly grappled to a lower part of the satellite tower to avoid falling to her death. Looking up she saw a new agent in a wearing a jet powered shoot holding a rocket launcher in her hand hovering over her.

"You have know idea how long I've been wanting to do that _Amelia_ "

Widowmaker looked at this flying girl confused at how she knew her name. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will, I will make you pay for what you did to my mother."

Widowmaker couldn't help but let out a small smirk. "Your Ana's daughter aren't you? Well I'll be damned, your all grown up now." Widowmaker then reached for her sniper rifle and pointed it at the young agent. "How about I give you two matching eye patches?"

Fareeha quickly flew out of the way to avoid Widowmaker's shot. Fareeha then loaded a rocket and shot it at Widowmaker's direction, hitting the railing below her and sending Widowmaker falling into the patchy snow. Fareeha looked down and saw Widowmaker laying motionless in the snow, Seemingly unconscious.

"Don't mess with my family." With that Fareeha flew off to watch over the rest of the battle.

As soon as Lena and Angela reached the base Lena gasped at the sight of smashed laptops and bullet shells scattered across the floor.

"Oh no, please tell me we're not to late?"

"I don't think so, look." Angela pointed to a patch of ice that looked to be sealing up a hole.

"You think Mei created that to seal herself in?"

"I don't see how anybody else could do it."

Nodding in agreement Lena took out one of her pulse bombs and placed it at the top of the ice. Lena and Angela quickly backed up as the bomb exploded. With the patch of ice gone Lena and Angela looked down and gasped as they saw how long of a drop it was.

"That drop does not look safe," Lena pointed out.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious." Angela remarked "Come on, I'll fly you down."

"No, I'm the only one who's going down there." A new voice said from behind. Both Lena and Angela turned around and saw Sombra appear behind them, having cloaked herself invisible when they arrived and remained quite until the two heroes found away into that hole.

Angela pulled out her gun but before she could fire Sombra grabbed her by the wrist with her right hand then hacked into Angela's suit with her left hand preventing her from using the suit to fly before kicking Angela down into the hole.

"Mercy!" Lena quickly blinked down into the hole as quickly as she could. She quickly grabbed Angela mid air then with one last blink she landed roughly on the ground, rolling in the snow before hitting a cold hard wall.

The two of them laid on the ground and moaned for a couple of seconds before picking themselves up and patted the snow off their uniforms.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll live," Angela replied "But Sombra hacked my suit." Angela then looked up at the exit, "I'm afraid we aren't going to be getting out that way."

"Then how are we going to get out of here then?"

"First let's focus on finding Dr. Zhou, then we'll worry about that." The two of them walked into the underground cave, Mei couldn't be far, there was only so far she could go underground. They both just hoped she was okay.

What neither of them noticed was that Sombra had used her Translocater to teleport into the hole. Smirking to herself she called up Widowmaker on her earpiece.

"I'm inside the hole that Dr. Zhou escaped through Amelia, continuing my search."

"Excellent." Widowmaker smirked, having gained consciousness again and picking herself off the snow. "Keep me updated."

"What about the two agents that are following Dr. Zhou's trail? What do you want me to do with them?"

"Dispose of them, leave no survivors. Talon must have that research."

"Consider it done." With the cock of her gun Sombra turned invisible again and followed shortly behind the two Overwatch agents. As soon as the time was right, she would make her move.

"Dr. Zhou?" Lena called out as she and Angela searched through the cave. "Mei, where are you?"

"Tracer?" Lena turned around and saw Mei sitting against a icy wall. She looked drained but thankfully she was alive.

"Oh thank goodness." Angela sighed as both her and Lena ran to check on Mei. As she knelt to check on Mei's condition she called Jack on her earpiece.

"This is Agent Amelia Ziegler to Commander Jack Morrison. We have Dr. Zhou, she is alive."

"Thank goodness. How is she?"

"She seems to have some injuries but nothing life threatening."

"Can you get her out by yourselves?"

"I don't think we can get _ourselves_ out of here Commander," Lena chimed in.

"What are you talking about?

"We're in a underground cave and the only way out is through the hole we entered through, and Angela's suit has been hacked."

"Hacked what do you mean it's been hacked? Who hacked it?"

"That would be me," A new voice said from Lena and Angela's line. Jack's eyes widened in horror as he heard the sound of gunfire then the line went dead.

"Mercy? Tracer?" No response, Jack quickly turned to the others.

"Mercy and Tracer are in trouble, they need assistance."

"Um Commander," Lucio chimed in as he stared through a pair of binoculars, a concerned look on his face. "I don't think they are the only ones that are going to be in need of backup."

Jack took the binoculars and saw in the distance another Talon plane arriving large enough to carry well over a hundred Talon agents. Lucio was right, if they were going to get to the other three agents, they were going to need some backup of their own.

"Commander Morrison to Captian Amari," Jack called through his earpiece "We need some assistance."

Inside the cave Angela was doing everything possible to protect Dr. Zhou as Lena fought Sombra. Dr. Zhou was able to put a ice wall to protect themselves but with all the gunfire going on she knew it would only hold so long. Still it at least gave Angela enough time to check on Mei's leg.

"This is going to hurt Mei, but I'm going to have to break the ice to get to your leg."

"I trust you Doc," Mei replied through clinched teeth. "I trust you."

Angela then took her gun and fired once through the ice, shattering it and exposing Mei's leg. Mei bit her lip to avoid letting out a scream as Angela pressed her fingers against Mei's leg examining it.

"It's broken in three places. I can use my my staff to heal you through nanobiology but you will need to be examined further to make sure your leg is fully healed when we get back to base."

"Thanks doc."

"This is going to take some time though."

"Um hate to burst your bubble but we don't exactly have time on our side," Lena said through the wall. Despite her having speed on her side, she had a hard time hitting her target. Sombra kept disappearing and reappearing in a different location, then turning invisible long enough for her to land a strike against Lena.

Barely blinking away in time to avoid getting shot, Lena appeared right behind Sombra and pointed her twin pistols at Sombra's head. But right before she fired Sombra disappeared and Lena's blasts hit the wall.

"What?" Lena gasped, "Where did she go?"

"Miss me?" Lena then felt a blow to the back of her head. Sombra smacked the butt end of her gun against the back of Lena's head, causing Lena to fall to the ground, her head spinning and her vision blurring.

"What's the matter, our you filling dizzy? Do you need to lay down?" Sombra then kicked Lena in the chin sending her flying into the ice wall, shattering it and causing her to to crash into Angela and Mei, causing Angela to drop her staff.

"You need to slow down a bit." Angela, Lena and Mei all froze in horror as Sombra suddenly hacked Lena's Chronel accelerator.

For Lena it was as if time suddenly stood still. As her chronel accelerator stopped working, Lena found herself fading in and out, unable to control her own time.

"Tracer?" Angela gasped "Tracer!"

Lena fell to her knees, fighting, and struggling to keep herself from vanishing again. Last time this happened was when the teleportation matrix on the Slipstream malfunctioned, and she would often disappear for days, even weeks at a time.

As Lena struggled to keep in her own time she saw a image of Emily flash before her eyes, tears started falling down Lena's face fearing that if she disappeared again she might not be back in time for her own wedding.

"Tracer!" Angela screamed running and wrapping her arms around Lena trying to help her gain control. Sombra just looked on in confusion, not knowing what she just caused.

"You're going to be fine, hang in there Tracer, please, please hang on."

Tears fell from Lena's eyes and formed into drops of ice when they hit the floor as Lena slowly started fading more in more in front of Angela and Mei's eyes.

"TRACER!"

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't my best work, I'm leaving for Texas tomorrow for the Holidays and wanted to get this chapter up before I left.**

 **Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and I will see you at the start of the new year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So just this week A new Overwatch short story entitled Bastet was released featuring Ana and Soldier 76. It gave us so much more new lore, the biggest being the revelation that Jack Morrison AKA Soldier 76 is actually Gay or at the very least Bi. It was such a surprise I never thought Soldier 76 of all characters would be gay. Mainly do to the fact that I actually shipped him with Ana, a ship that has now sunk do to this.**

 **The story is actually really good though and I suggest checking it out if you haven't yet.**

 **Now onward with my own story.**

Lena gasped as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she saw a blinding light staring back of her, causing her to shield her eyes for a second. When her vision cleared Lena noticed that she wasn't in the cave in Antarctica but instead she was back at her apartment, laying in her bed. The warmth or her blankets was doubled with the warmth of a certain redhead who was cradling her in her arms.

"Rise and shine my love."

"What?" Lena gasped confused, "What's going on, why am I back home, where's Mia? And Angela?"

"Shhh... It's okay love," Emily replied "Your still in Antarctica,"

"Then how...?"

"This is all a illusion caused when you vanished into time."

"Wait, so I'm stuck in time? I disappeared?"

"Sadly."

"So, will I come back?"

"Eventually,"

"When?"

"Who knows? But that's okay, cause I'm here, and I'll keep you entertained and cozy until you leave."

The illusion of Emily then went on top of Lena, she wrapped one hand behind Lena's head and sneaked her other hand under Lena's shirt. Emily then started making out with Lena, giving her big deep kisses, their tongues touching as they made loud smacking sound. With her other hand Emily dug under Lena's bra and played with her left breast, rubbing her index finger across Lena's nipple and pinching it causing Lena to moan in pleasure.

"Am I real enough for you?" The fake Emily replied briefly before she continued with kissing Lena. Lena closed her eyes as she got lost in the moment. Everything felt so real, the kisses, the feeling of her breasts getting groped, everything. She knew it wasn't though, as much as she wished this was her real love despite how real it felt she knew this was all just a illusion, no matter how much it broke her heart to admit.

Satisfied Emily crawled back next to Lena, a nice warm smile on her face as saliva fell from her lips. She expected Lena to share the same expression, but she was surprised to see instead a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, did you not enjoy it like I did?"

"I'm supposed to marry you in three months, the real you. I can't if I'm stuck in time."

"Did that not feel real?"

"It did feel real." Lena stroked her palm against Emily's cheek. "You feel real. But your not, none of this is. I need to get back to my own time. The real you, she is waiting for me back home, probably in her pajamas reading a nice book, maybe sipping on a cup of hot coco, she is probably sitting down the book right now, and staring at the picture of the two of us placed at the bed side, it was from when we were at the carnival. I had a big stick of cotton candy in one hand, and the biggest teddy bear you ever seen in the other. I had won it for you at the ring toss. I went through twenty dollars just to win that bear but I was determined I wouldn't stop until I won it because you were worth it, because you are the nicest, sweetest, most best thing that ever happened to me, and the one woman I want to have by my side the rest of my life."

"The real me sounds like a amazing woman,"

"She is. She is the the most amazing woman ever. I miss her every second I'm away from her. She's the reason I'm debating leaving my job, even though I love my coworkers as my family."

"Sounds like your really torn."

"I am torn between my two loves, it has to be one or the other."

"I'm not the real Emily, but I'm sure she would not want her to sacrifice your dream for me."

"My job is why I am in this predicament."

"Follow your heart Lena, the real me will support you no matter what."

Lena's body started vibrating again. "What's going on?"

"Your going back to your real time. Follow your heart Lena, follow your heart."

Lena gasped and just like that she appeared back in the real time. Collapsing on the icy ground right next to a terrified Mia and Angela.

"Oh god Tracer, you alright?" Mercy cried.

"I think so," Tracer responded between pants.

"Unhack Tracer's chronal accelerator now!" Mercy screamed at Sombra.

"Not until you give me what I want."

Now Mercy was usually among the least violent of the group but after that remark Mercy found herself wrapping her hands around Sombra's throat and lifting her off the ground.

"Listen you little bitch, if anything happens to Tracer I promise you I'm going to...

"TRACER!"

It was the sound of Mia screams that caused Mercy to turn her head around, only to gasp in horror to see Tracer once again starting to disappear.

"No," Tracer gasped as she saw herself vanishing. Before anybody could do anything Tracer had vanished once again.

"Aw, poor thing," Sombra chuckled "And to think this all could have been avoided if you just gave me what I needed."

Mercy slammed Sombra to the ground and pointed her gun at her temple. "You better prey she comes back again."

"Where am I now?" Lena gasped, wondering where her illusions had taken her this time. She saw two statues of Omnic monks that looked the same model as Zenyatta. She suddenly recognized this place, it was a Iris temple. Where Omnics and humans came to celebrate and and learn about the Iris.

"Why did my illusions bring me here?" Lena opened a big red door and walked inside, where she saw Zenyatta sitting in the middle of the floor, a small candle sat lit in front of him as he meditated. The sound of the door opening caught Zenyatta's attention and he turned to face Lena's direction.

"Come and take a seat my friend."

"I don't understand? Why did my illusions show me this?"

"Everything happens for a reason my friend, perhaps in your moment of trauma the Iris is trying to show you something."

"What's it trying to show me?"

"Tell me what's been on your mind lately."

"I told the real you this a few days back but I am so torn with what to do with my life right now. I'm engaged to the love of my life, but I have this job that expects me to put my life on the line at any given moment. I love my job and the people I work with is like family, but I also love Emily. And I don't want to risk me not coming home because of my job. And now my Chronal accelerator is on the fritz and I'm stuck in time."

"I can't do anything about your chronal accelerator, but even as a illusion I can still offer you a solution, and the solution is to do nothing."

"What?" Lena asked confused.

"My friend there is two types of family, one is your immediate family, and the other is the family you choose, your trying to choose one family over the other and by doing that your only going to be questioning and regretting your decision the rest of your life. Yes you will be risking your life constantly, but we are living in a world where my kind is constantly fighting for equal rights. The world is a dangerous place, several of my kind are taking extreme methods to demand rights by attacking innocent civilians. What's not to say you and your Emily is just walking down the street on the way to the mall and get attacked by some Omnic extremist. I don't know your profession my friend, but I do know that you are fighting to make sure your Emily is safe. And by doing that you are making her world better. And if your team is as much as family as you say they are, then you cannot be in safer hands."

Lena didn't respond, She just closed her eyes and nodded at Zenyatta's words, a single tear falling from her face as she knew what Zenyatta was telling her was the truth. Taking out a picture from her pocket, she looked at it and saw a photo of her and Emily at a Christmas party at Watchpoint Gibralter. She was dressed as a Elf and Torbjorn was dressed in a full Santa suit. Lucio and Mia were also dressed in Santa hats. That picture was from just last year. She remembered how much fun both her and Emily had. On their way back home Emily even said Lena had the best coworkers on the planet. Emily was right, she did. How could she let these people go? She couldn't.

"Do you love the people you work with."

"They are the only family I have after my own family kicked me out."

"Then why turn your back on them out of fear? Do not be afraid my friend, let the Iris help you, it will not let you down. Your family needs you, and you need them. You are like yin in yang. You are all one in the Iris."

Lena saw herself starting to vanish again, "Looks like I'm about to be heading back to the real time."

"Do not forget what I said my friend, remember you are all one family, you are all one in the Iris!"

Lena gasped as she once again found herself plopping down in the cold icy cave. Landing with a thud she panted in exhaustion. Getting stuck in time twice within a few minutes was really draining her.

Still pointing her gun at Sombra's head Mercy reiterated her threat.

"Fix Tracer's chronal accelerator now! She's going to die!"

"Okay, okay, chill out." Sombra replied annoyed. Mumbling to herself in Spanish Sombra unhacked the Chronal accelerator. It was right then that Tracer hopped to her feet, and pinned Sombra to a wall withing the blink of an eye.

"Tell me love, have you ever had a taste of good old fashion karma. Because I'm about to give you a good old helping of it."

"I suppose it's to late to try to work this out as grown women then?"

"Much to late." Lena was about to deliver a punch to Sombra's face when she suddenly heard a explosion from above. Curious she contacted Jack over her earpiece.

"Soldier 76, what was that explosion?"

"Missals, they are firing them at your base! We're trying to push them off but they are outnumbering us. Hold on!"

"But we are stuck underground. All those explosions could cause a..."

It was right then that all four ladies heard a crumble coming above them. Lena blinked as fast as she could to the cave exit only to retreat at the sight of boulders crashing down.

"Cave in!" Lena zipped back to the other three as fast as she could. "Get to cover now!"

It was to late the roof above them crashed and before anybody could do anything they found all three of themselves buried beneath a pile of frozen icy rocks!

Jack and the whole rest of the Overwatch team watched in horror as the entire Antarctica based collapsed into a big pile of debris. When the dust settled the base was gone, and Lena, Mia and Angela was trapped inside.

"Tracer?" Jack called out over her earpiece, despite his shouts Lena couldn't give a response as she laid buried under a pile of rocks unconscious from the impact "Tracer? Dammit it Tracer answer me! Tracer!?"

 **I really hope this chapter made sense. It's never been explained where Tracer went when she disappeared in time so I decided to get creative with it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Just what the blazes are you setting up Reinhardt?" Torbjorn asked as he walked into the lobby to see Reinhardt setting up some rectangular shaped electronic to the TV.

"It's a karaoke machine! I sort of borrowed it from Lucio's room."

"Borrowed or took?"

"Okay took, but he's gone on a mission he won't even know I moved it?"

"Do you always do this when Lucio's not around?"

"No," Reinhardt denied. Well sometimes... mostly... yes."

"Reinhardt shouldn't you be busy getting a new tux for the wedding?"

"I already got one ordered, even got it fitted, should be here any day now. You think Lucio will let us do karaoke at the wedding?"

"It's _Lena's_ choice, not yours and the receptions are more for dancing then singing."

"Fine, fine, whatever," Reinhardt started flipping through the song lists. "Lets see, lets see, what do I want to sing to?"

"Don't you hate his music?"

"Most of them, but there's a few tunes I actually like."

Torbjorn heard the lobby hanger open and turned to see Genji walking inside.

"Back already Genji? How did the visit with your brother go?"

"He's still not ready to make piece." Genji replied as Reinhardt picked a song and started singing to it. "I thought after all these years he would let go of the past and heal, but there has been to much guilt consuming him, I doubt he will ever truly be willing to let go."

"I know that feeling." Torb replied, trying his best to talk over Reinhardt's loud singing. "My eldest has never forgiven Overwatch for forcing Reinhardt out, even when the reason was understandable. All she saw was this loyal soldier who gave all the best years of his life to protecting the world being forced to retire do to his age. I would love for Bridgette to join Overwatch and fight alongside her father and idol but I doubt that will ever happen.

" _Sexy, sexy, Reinhardt!"_

"Genji could you...?"

"On it." Genji took out some throwing stars and tossed them, slicing through the cords to the karaoke machine.

"AH! What did you do? Lucio is going to flip?"

"There, that's better." Torb laughed as Reinhardt fell to his knees and stared in horror at sliced cords.

"Aw man, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?"

"Oh come on Rein, it's just a piece of machinery it's not the end of the world?"

"Lucio's gonna have my head," Reinhardt started pacing the floor in a state of panic, "If he finds out I've been borrowing his machine without asking he's gonna skin me alive, or worse play that awful techno music throw the speaker system nonstop for a week. But I wasn't the one responsible for cutting the cord so I could be spared. However it wouldn't have been sliced if I hadn't borrowed it? Oh man what to do, what do do?"

"What you _can_ do is suit up." Ana replied walking into the room. "All of you, Jack and the others are in serious need of backup." Ana instantly noticed Geni in the room. "Hi Genji welcome back, suit up."

"Wow, not even time for a break I see."

"The teams in trouble, priorities, now hurry."

"What's the word Captain?" Torbjorn asked as they ran down the hall.

"Talon had the lab surrounded when the crew arrived, Tracer and Mercy ran inside the lab to retrieve Mei while Jack and the others tried to fight off Talon.

"Jack let Lena go inside a building that was being fired at from all sides shortly after she became engaged? Is he mad?"

"Lena's engaged?" Genji asked shocked "Gee, what else did I miss while I was gone?"

Ana ignored Genji's comments and kept going "A few moments ago I received a distress call that the lab was being attacked by missiles and collapsed with Tracer, Mercy, and Mei still inside. Jack tried to reach to them but got nothing.

"What!" Rein gasped "My little Lena is trapped. We got to get there now! I just bought I tux for her wedding!"

McCree was waiting by the Slipstream when the others arrived along with Hammond and Orisa.

"We're taking the hamster?" Torb asked confused. Hammond sent out a few angry chirps that Torbjorn couldn't quite make out.

"They're outnumbered out there, they need all the help they can get, now move."

"I'm still not sure why we are taking the Slipstream Captain?" McCree asked "We all know what it did to Lena."

"That was during a test run Jesse and it has been fixed. The Slipstream is the only thing that can get us there within a couple minutes. They are outnumbered and three of our agents are trapped and will die if we don't get there. Time is not on our side. Get in the Slipstream."

"Okay, but if a accident happens and I find myself unable to control my own time I'm blaming you. I'm not a big fan of the idea of having a chronal accelerator strapped to my chest all the time."

As McCree sat down on the Slipstream Orisa walked up and sat herself right next to him. Orisa turned and stared McCree down like she was studying him, McCree noticed Orisa's constant stares and looked back at her uncomfortable.

"Well what are you looking at Omnic?"

"Jesse McCree, Outlaw, reward sixty millions dollars. The reward could make up for Efi's grant money."

"Okay you stay away from me you hear?"

The door hanger closed as soon as the pilot walked in. Everyone buckled up except for Orisa and Hammond since Orisa was to big for the seats and Hammond could protect himself inside his ball.

"Hope none of you just ate, cause as soon as this thing takes off it's going to be like being shot out of a rocket at a very, _very_ high speed."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Jesse complained.

The Slipstream took off, going from one to six hundred miles per hour in a matter of five seconds, the Slipstream went faster and faster until they found themselves teleporting to complete other countries

"We're coming guys, hang on." Ana replied.

Lena opened her eyes and saw nothing but the darkness of rock and marble staring her in the face. Despite her best efforts she found herself unable to move for a giant boulder had pinned her against another rock by her waist.

"HELLO!?" Lena cried out, "CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!?"

"I'm here Tracer!" Lena heard Angela calling from God knows where. From the sound of her voice Lena could tell she was close, but considering the fact that she was pinned down by rocks she had no idea just how close she was.

"Mercy," Lena cried, "I'm stuck, I can't move my legs at all."

"I can't either Tracer." Angela replied almost in tears. "I think we're all trapped."

"I'm pinned too." Tracer heard Mei replied.

"Sadly I am too." Sombra whined. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"This is all your damn fault Sombra!" Mercy scolded.

"If Dr. Zhou had just given me what I wanted this all could have been avoided.

"The only thing your getting is my gun up your ass when we get out of here."

" _If_ we get out of here." Sombra corrected "Right now I wouldn't be surprised if we freeze to death out here."

Lena sobbed, she couldn't die out here, not now, not when she was this close to getting married, somebody had to here her somebody just had to.

"HELP!" Lena screamed banging on the rocks "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!"

"Forget it Tracer nobody can here us." Sombra griped

"Your really the voice of confidence you know?" Mercy replied sarcastically.

Lena sobbed when she noticed for the first time something sticking out of her side. It was a sharp piece of ice, probably from the roof of the cave. Lena closed her eyes, Angela was out of reach, she was on her own. This was going to hurt, but she couldn't leave that icicle in, at risk of it piercing something vital. Closing her eyes she grabbed the icicle with both hands and pulled it out as fast as she could.

"FUCK!" Tracer screamed as she pulled the ice out.

"Tracer, what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

Lena sobbed as she saw she the blood gushing from her side, she needed medical attention fast, and with her doctor out of reach, her only hope for survival was draining fast. Somebody had to reach them and do it quickly, otherwise she was a going to die."

"I'm bleeding out Mercy, I'm bleeding out, I'm losing a lot of Blood."

"Tracer, calm down, it's going to be alright."

"No it's not." Tracer sobbed "I'm about to get married and I'm gonna die out here."

"You and Emily got engaged?" Mei asked shocked.

"We did,"A few days ago." Lena sobbed

"That's amazing," Mei replied in a soft fading voice.

"Wow, now I feel horrible," Sombra replied "Killing a girl just before her wedding. I didn't want it to go this way Tracer, I really didn't."

"You know what, I really hope we all make it out alive just so I can kill you myself," Angela shot back at Sombra.

Lena buried her face in her hands as she wept, nobody said a word not knowing anyway to comfort her. Both Angela and Mei wanted to tell her it would be alright and that they were going to make it, but not even they were that sure anymore if they were.

"You know, I had the prettiest white dress picked out, the moment I saw it, I imagined the look on Emily's face when she saw me walk down the isle in it, I imagined she would be speechless unable to get her eyes off me, not that she would want to. I imagined both of us in tears as we read each other our vows, and I imagined the tears that would still be flowing as we said I do and kissed."

"It can still be that way," Mei replied "We can't give up, keep fighting Tracer, keep fighting for her."

"Wait your a lesbian?" Sombra interrupted.

"Seriously? Fuck off." Angela snapped back.

"I've been fighting, I've been fighting the moment I landed here. I don't know..." Lena felt herself fading, the blood loss causing her to start to lose consciousness. "I don't know how much fight I have left in me."

Mei's eyes widened in fear as the tone in Lena's voice let her know that she was about to lose consciousness. "Tracer, you got to keep those eyes opened you got to stay awake."

"Mei tell Emily... tell Emily, I love her, please..."

"Tracer, don't, don't you dare close those eyes." Mei didn't get another response. "TRACER!"

Angela quickly called Jack on his earpiece. "Commander, this is Dr. Zeigler, Tracer is in fatal condition, she needs medical attention ASAP. You got to get us out of here now or Tracer is going to die. I repeat. Tracer is going to die!"

Angela hung up and buried her face in her hands. "Please don't leave us now Tracer, please. You got to keep fighting. You have to keep fighting for Emily.

 **I know, cliffhanger. I'm a horrible person.**


	9. Chapter 9

They couldn't wait any longer, time was literally not on their side. Tracer was on the brink of death and if something wasn't done now she was not going to survive. Mei's endothermic blaster was laying just a few inches in front of her. Despite being trapped under debris Mei reached for her blaster hoping to get a good enough grip to see she could free herself then Tracer. The blaster was right at her fingertips, just a little bit further and she grabbed it.

She had no idea if what she was about to do would work or not. But right now she really didn't have much of a choice, it was either that or wait for help and risk them all dying, Mei pointed her blaster at the rocks and froze them in ice. Now came the risky part, knowing that ice could harden a object and make it easier to shatter, if she could point her blaster at just the right point she could shatter the rocks holding her captive. Aiming her blaster at he middle rock she fired a icicle and sure enough the rocks shattered in front of her. With her upper body free she was able to remove the rest of the rocks holding her down and started digging through the rest of the rocks hoping to find Tracer. Despite the fact that her leg was still broken she couldn't allow the pain to stop her, Tracer's life depended on her.

"Tracer!" Mei cried out, hoping she was awake enough to here her. "Tracer can you hear me? Tracer!"

No response, "Oh Snowball, I hope we are not to late, if anything happened to Tracer I don't think..." She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought, she had to be alive, she just had too. Snowball scanned the rubble looking for body heat, after a minute Snowball sensed something and signaled for herself over to Snowball's location Mei dug through the debris and there at the bottom of the pile was Tracer. One look at Tracer was enough for Mei to tell just how poor of a shape she was in, her entire waist was coated in blood, and her skin was deathly pale, with her eyes closed and lack of movement Mei feared she was already gone.

"Oh no, no no," Mei cried leaning toward Tracer's body "No, please don't die on us Tracer, please!" She lowered her head to Tracer's chest and breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed she was still breathing, albeit weakly. Mei had to stop the bleeding however, otherwise she was going to bleed out.

"Hold on Tracer," Mei blasted some ice on Tracer's wound freezing the puncture to prevent anymore blood to gush out, Tracer needed Angela though, only she had the skills to save her life.

"Hang in their friend." Mei forced herself up, using Snowball to hold her up and "Mercy! Where are you!?"

"Over hear!" A small hand raised out from the rocks, giving Mei Angela's location. Dragging herself over to her location, Mei quickly removed the rocks, freeing Angela from her bind.

"Tracer, need's you fast!" Mei responded. Nodding in understanding Angela ran over to where Tracer lay. The look at just how bad Tracer was was enough to make Angela burst out in tears.

"You can save her right?" Mei asked

"I can use my nanobiology to help heal her most fatal injuries, but we still need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

"But she will survive until then right?"

"I'll do my best to ensure that." Angela took out her staff and pressed in to Tracer's wound closing her eyes a yellow glow came from her staff, and Tracer's wound closed ensuring no more blood came out.

"That should hold her until the hospital. At least now we can ensure she won't bleed out."

"Yay, now how about getting _me_ out of here please?" The two of them heard Sombra complaining from the rocks.

Despite how tempted she was to leave Sombra buried under those rocks both Mei and Angela helped dig out Sombra. They refused to allow Sombra the chance to go anywhere or do anything stupid, for as soon as she was freed from the rocks Mei encased her from the neck down in ice preventing her from moving.

"That's cold, even for someone like you." Sombra griped.

"Be glad I was nice enough to bury you out."

"Hey what happened to your friend was not my intention."

"Well it happened, because of _you_ and if she dies you will see just how cold I can really be."

Angela didn't say anything, she went back to kneeling over Tracer's unconscious body. Even though she was able to stop the bleeding Tracer was still a long way from out of the woods. She had lost a lot of blood, and needed some blood transferred if she was going to make it.

"Mei was there a medical room in your base?"

"There was, but, the entire base was blown up."

"Take us there."

"But?"

"If there is even one working infusion pump in that lab we can do a blood transfusion."

"But there is Talon surrounding the entire base, and their's just the two of us."

They heard the sound of a jet flying over them. Angela looked up and smiled seeing that the jet was actually the Slipstream, she knew what that meant.

"Actually Mei, it won't be just us for much longer." Angela handed Mei her blaster. "Tracer's life is in your hands Mei, don't let her down."

Mei gave a determined nod. She was right, Tracer's life was in her hands as well as Angela's. Mei formed a sled for her and Tracer to lay on with the ice in her blaster. Digging through the debris Angela found a rope that she used to wrap around one end of the sled. Mei laid Tracer's head on her lap and pleaded with her to hold on as Mercy pulled the sled across the cold freezing arctic snow leaving Sombra behind encased in her ice prison.

"And they're just going to leave me here," Sombra complained, "Nice."

The Slipstream landed just outside the base where Talon and Overwatch was still in a heated battle. The side door opened up and Reinhardt came charging out at full speed ahead, grabbing the first Talon agent he saw and slammed him against the wall. He instantly turned around and shot fire from his hammer before slamming the hammer to the ground and striking any agent that was impacted from the Thunder strike.

"That was for Tracer!" Reinhardt screamed.

"Hi Reinhardt!" Fareeha waved from the sky, "Still loving the hair

Reinhardt looked up and waved "Still looking great as ever." Reinhardt lifted his hammer and smiled at the wave of Talon soldiers, he pulled out his shield and laughed "Come and face me." The agents fired their guns at Reinhardt who laughed as he shot fire from his hammer, causing them to scatter. With Fareeha covering him from above the two of them was easily able to pick the enemies off. Reinhardt knocking them out with his hammer, and Fareeha blasting them to pieces with her rocket launcher.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch old man." Fareeha laughed "Your still as tough as you were in the stories my mom use to tell me.

"Age is just a number." Reinhardt laughed as he sent another Talon agent flying across the snow.

With the others taking care of Talon Ana went off to find Tracer, Mei and Angela. She knew from what Jack told her they were trapped by a cave in underneath Ecopoint Antarctica but that was as much as he knew about their location. Getting to their location was proving difficult as their was so many Talon agents surrounding them.

Not that Ana ever had a problem dealing with a large number of enemy soldiers. As a sniper it was her job to handle a large number of enemies usually on her lonesome. However most situations wasn't quite as drastic as the one she currently found herself in, with three agents lives on the line.

Taking out her sniper rifle and clearing a path to the base Ana ran as fast as her old legs could take her.

Ana wasn't the only one trying to reach the base. Looking up Ana noticed a familiar face was heading her way their now, only this face was not a friendly.

"Amelie?" Ana gasped. Ana had to stop her from getting to the others. They would be sitting ducks otherwise.

Their was debris everywhere inside the base, broken tables, doors and rubble as far as the eye could see. But despite how bad it looked Angela and Mei reached the medical room.

"Due you keep any bags of blood here?" Mei asked

"We do but due to the explosions they probably..."

"All got destroyed." Angela noticed, as she saw bags of blood spilled all through the floor. "Shit!"

Angela needed a new plan. "Wait, if I'm remembering right Tracer is a O negative blood type."

"I'm O negative too!" Mei realized "You thinking?"

"Please tell me there is a working IV in here." Angela pleaded looking around the room. Sure enough there was to infusion pumps at the end of the room still in one piece with the bags and I.V still attached.

"Yes, thank you Jesus." Angela cried, "There's still hope yet."

Despite the bed's not being in the greatest shape after the explosions they still were in good enough shape for Mei and Tracer to lay on as Angela strapped the I.V to them both.

"Angela," Mei replied Angela hooked her to the I.V "I know it's against company policy to contact family during the missions, but I think we should contact Emily. Just..." Mei struggled to finish that last part. "Just in case this doesn't work."

Angela was never one to break company rules, but giving the state of Tracer's condition and the resources they were being forced to work with Mei had a pretty good point. Angela finished setting up the I.V's she turned the pumps on and the blood transfusion was on it's way. Now they just had to wait. Angela reached into Tracer's pocket and took out her phone, where a picture of her and Emily greeted her. Sighing Angela scrolled through Lena's contacts and landed on Emily. This was not a phone call she wanted to make, but she had the right to know. So with a sad sigh Angela tapped the green phone symbol and called Emily.

Back at their apartment Emily was in the middle of cooking dinner. A homemade vegetable soup for a nice chilly day. Hearing her phone ring she smiled when she saw Lena's name on the caller I.D

"Hey love, I take it the mission's over huh and your own your way?"

"Emily, it's Angela." Emily's face instantly lit up in concern, why would Angela be calling her, and on _Lena's_ phone

"What's wrong?"

"Lena has been injured, badly injured."

"Oh my God? What type of injuries are we talking about? How is she, can I speak to her?"

"You can't. She's..." Angela paused and let out a sigh, not knowing how Emily would take this. "She's in a coma."

"What?"

"There was a cave in, we didn't see it coming. Me, Mei and Lena we all got buried under the cave in and a icicle punctured Lena's abdomen."

"You can fix this right? Your the doctor you have fixed worse than this."

"I'm doing the best I can. Lena lost a lot of blood but I'm currently doing a blood transfusion, hoping that can keep her alive until we get back to base."

"Put the phone to her ear, I need to talk to her."

"She's in a coma."

"She will hear me." Emily replied firmly "Even if she can't respond I know she will hear me."

Sighing Angela put the phone on speaker and held it up to Lena's ear. Then Emily let out a plea for Lena.

"Lena, my love, I know you can hear me. Please, I'm asking you, you need to wake up. I need you to make it through this. I got all the wedding invitations finished and I picked out the prettiest wedding dress you ever laid eyes on. You have been the best thing that has happened in my life and I can't imagine my life without you. So please, wake up, for me."

What neither Mei or Angela knew was while Emily was pleading her heart out to Tracer to wake up Widowmaker, was perched outside, and looking at the trio through the scope of her sniper rifle. She lined up her shot, and aimed the scope right at Angela's temple.

Her finger on the trigger Widowmaker smirked.

"Au revoir Overwatch!


	10. Chapter 10

With her shot lined up Widowmaker reached for the trigger, ready to take Mercy out with one simple head shot.

Just before she could pull the trigger however she heard the shot of another rifle, and felt the graze of a bullet barely missing her indigo skin. From the distance was Ana, laying on a snowy hill, her sniper rifle in hand. That first shot was just a warning, hoping that Widowmaker would choose flight over fight. She knew Amelie better than that, and she had the eye patch to prove it. Nothing stood in the way between her and her kill, and she would take out anybody who stood in her way.

Her instincts proved to be right, turning her attention toward Ana, Widowmaker fired a shot, Ana barely had time to roll out of the way, the bullet landing in the snow just inches from where she laid.

Getting to her feet Ana took off running, calling Angela on her earpiece as she worked to find a better angle to do battle.

"Angela, this is Captain Amari, there is a Sniper at your location, working to dispose of her as we speak but you got to hurry and finish what you are doing. I don't think I can hold her off forever."

"I'm working as fast as I can but I'm in the middle of a transfusion, stopping the procedure now could be life threatening."

"Just be quick, I don't know how long I can hold her off." Ana did a one eighty turn and fired a shot at Widowmaker's location, which happened to be a satellite tower.

Her location exposed Widowmaker grappled down, converting her sniper rifle out with a versatile rifle and fired round after round at Ana as she grappled down. Ana had to take off running to avoid Widowmaker's bullets, hiding behind a large iceberg as he planned her next attack.

"Coward," Widowmaker taunted as she walked toward the iceberg, "You've lost all your fight over the years. Afraid you'll lose your other eye?"

What Widowmaker didn't know was that Ana was actually readying a grenade and was just waiting for Widowmaker to get close enough for her to use it.

As soon as she was close enough Ana tossed the grenade over, causing Widowmaker to grapple toward safety to escape the blast, only to get caught in the explosion. Widowmaker hit the ground hard, grasping for her side as she moaned in pain.

Ana walked up to where Widowmaker lay, readying a sleep dart to knock Widowmaker out until they had all made their escape.

"Bedtime,"

Ana put the dart in her sidearm, but just before she could use it Widowmaker got up and kicked Ana in the face knocking her to the ground. Widowmaker aimed her Rifle ready to go for the kill but Ana quickly tripped Widowmaker causing her bullet to fly towards the sky. Her gun falling out of her hand Widowmaker reached for it only for Ana to kick it away and pin her to the ground.

Pinned and with no way to fight back Ana quickly fired her sleeping dart into Windowmaker's neck, knocking her out.

"You need a time out."

With Widowmaker now contained Ana got a call from Angela.

"The transfusion has been a success, heading toward the Slipstream."

"Excellent work Dr. Ziegler, I'll cover you." The next call Ana made was to Jack. "We're on our way with Tracer and Mei, please tell me you have your threat exposed of."

"They're falling back as we speak." Jack replied as Reinhardt fought off one of the last remaining talon agents. "The reinforcements you sent really did the trick, good work."

Angela walked up to Ana, pulling Mei and Lena behind her on their ice sled. With Ana leading the way, doubling as their body guard for the time being they slowly made their way to the Slipstream.

What nobody realized was that shortly behind them Sombra had worked her way free from her icy prison. Using her translocater Sombra broke free from her bonds and was determined to make one last strike at the heroes. She refused to let her targets get away, not when she still didn't have what she wanted. Cloaking herself to make herself invisible, she followed closely behind Ana and Angela. Once she was on the plain she would hack the controls, force them to hand over the files, then teleport out of their with the files before the Slipstream crashed and burned. This time she would not fail.

Most of the team was loading on the Slipstream when Angela and Ana arrived with Mei and Lena. Jack, Reinhardt and Torbjorn was holding off the few remaining talon agents, refusing to board until Mei and Lena was safely on the Slipstream. Angela picked up the comatose Lena and carried her onto the Slipstream while Ana helped lift Mei up, helping her walk onto the Slipstream the best she could with Mei's broken leg.

"The rest is on board, let's bail this icebox!" Jack replied, falling back alongside Reinhardt and Torbjorn.

As the last of the crew boarded the Slipstream Sombra tossed her translocater onto the ship and teleported on board, remaining invisible until and completely silent until the time was right.

The Slipstream took off, leaving the destroyed arctic lab and all of Talon's agents in the dust. Angela laid Lena down on the the back row of seats gently, not wanting to risk any more injuries.

"You'll be okay now Lena, your safe."

For most of the other agents this was the first time seeing the seriousness of Lena's injuries.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucio asked concerned

"I hope so," Mei replied "She's saved so many people over the years, myself included, "She has to pull through,"

"She's a fighter," Ana replied "but the best way to make sure is to get her back on base."

Jack knelt down to his young agent, stroking her hair in a comforting way he whispered to her "We won't let you down Lena, you'll pull through, I promise."

"Well then," They all heard a voice suddenly speak out,"You better give me what I want then if you want her to make it."

Angela's eyes widened, she knew that voice. But how did she make it out, Mei encased her in ice.

Sombra became visible again, before anyone could do anything she ran over to the pilot and shot him in the head, before hacking into the controls. The plane's engine soon turned off and the Slipstream started going into a free fall.

Most of the agents couldn't move as they all had to grasp onto the seats to avoid slamming against the walls. That didn't stop Angela and Fareeha to fly over to Sombra and slamming her face into the controls.

"You idiot, unhack the Slipstream now!"

"Give me the research first," Sombra managed to spit out, "Then I will."

Angela had enough of this woman, grabbing her by the hair she slammed her face against one of the windows showing her that they were coasting over the southern ocean.

"Look, we are about to land in the ocean, unless you can survive freezing cold temperatures you can't teleport your way out of this one. We die, you die too, either way, Talon's never going to get that research. How badly do you want to die today Sombra?"

Sombra sighed, that woman had her beat, no job was worth her death, reluctantly Sombra went back to the controls and unhacked them, turning the engines back on. Winston quickly ran over to the controls and pulled the Slipstream up, getting it back to it's normal horizontal position. Jack then came at Sombra from behind and smacked the back end of his rifle over Sombra's head knocking her out. He then cuffed her to the armrest of one of the seats ensuring she wouldn't get up again.

With the last of Talon's threats taken care of, they knew all that remained was getting Lena back to the base and getting her the proper care she needed ASAP. Walking over to where Lena laid, Mei had her wrapped in her arms, having done that to keep her from flying across the plane went it went spiraling out of control after Sombra hacked it. Kneeling down again to his wounded agent Jack talked to Lena again in a fatherly tone, he didn't know if Lena could here him in her comatose state but if she could then he was going to ensure he kept her as calm as possible.

"We're almost home Tracer, hold on, your going to make it, hold on."

The usually chatty ride home was anything but the rest of the way, what could they say? Their agent, their friend was clinging on to her life. Even Junkrat who next to Lena was the most chattiest and loudest of the bunch found himself overcome with worry to the point that he couldn't speak. Praying to whatever God they believed in they all prayed their agent would make it.

"Hold on Lena," Mei cried holding her in her arms "Hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was already waiting for Overwatch when the Slipstream arrived to Watchpoint Gibralter. Emily sobbed when she saw Lena being led out comatose and in a respirator. Despite Winston's assurance that Lena was in the best of hands with Angela, Emily refused to leave her side, walking with her all the way to the infirmary.

After that it was all in Angela's hands. Winston stayed by Emily's side, parked outside the infirmary while Angela was was just through those doors operating on her fiancee.

"I assure you Emily, Dr. Zeigler is the most brilliant doctor I have met." Winston replied, hoping to help sooth Emily's fears.

"I know Winston, I know you will do everything you can to save Lena's life. I've just never seen her like that. I thought I could be strong for her but when I saw Angela leading Lena out on a stretcher, all my strength turned into panic."

"You know, Tracer may be the one out on the fields risking her life, but she often claims that her strength comes from you."

"Really?"

"She once told me that if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have anything worth fighting for, hence wouldn't fight so hard to ensure it's protection. To her, you are the strongest person she ever met, and if that is the case then I know Tracer will put all the fight she has to get through this."

Angela suddenly walked out of the operating room. Emily instantly jumped to her feet as Angela pulled off her gloves.

"How is she?"

"I've done everything I can for her, it's now all up to her now."

Winston and Emily walked up to the glass and saw Lena laying on the medical bed, comatose and hooked up to a medical ventilator. Tears leaving her eyes Emily put her palm to the glass, leaning her head over to touch her forehead to the glass.

"Come on Lena, pull through this, for me."

Despite trying his best to be the voice of confidence even Winston was starting to fear for his long time friend. Putting a comforting arm on Emily's shoulder Winston felt a small tear form in his eyes as he watched Lena from outside the infirmary.

"Come on Tracer," Winston said to himself. "You can't give up now, not when you've come so far. You've pulled through much worse then this. When you had that accident when test flying the Slipstream, everyone thought you were dead, but you survived and your body has taken to the Chronal accelerator better then I ever would imagine. I know you've been debating leaving the team after your wedding, and as much as I would hate to see you go, I understand. Now more than ever do I understand. But you got to pull through so you can see that wedding. You've always been so selfless, putting your life on the line for others, fighting for others. Now fight for Emily, fight to have that life you always wanted with her. Come on Lena, fight, fight!"

Angela walked back inside to watch over her patient. Trying to be professional and keep her emotions in check, she found herself getting choked up as she watched Lena clinging to her life.

"I'm sorry Lena," Angela wept, covering her mouth with a closed fist as she set down and wept over Tracer. "I've tried everything. I've had to watch as good soldiers came through these doors and die right in front of me despite my best efforts. Please, please don't be one of them. There is somebody outside that has entrusted me with your life, is counting on me to ensure you pull through. Do it for her Lena. Do it."

Jack and Ana soon walked down the hall, returning after locking Sombra up for her role in the attack.

"How is she?" Jack asked

"It's all up to her now," Emily replied "Angela's done all she can do."

"Come on Lena," Ana replied "You've got a beautiful young lady counting on you to wake up. Counting on you to survive for your wedding. Don't let her down."

Despite Jack's toughness he found himself finding it hard to keep it all together. Lena was his soldier, he was supposed to keep her safe. Yet here she was fighting for her life.

"I've failed you." Jack replied "I was supposed to keep you safe. When you first came to Overwatch you were just this young pilot. Innocent but optimistic. I was tough on you but you still looked up to me like a father figure and was ready to prove yourself. I took you under my wing and you impressed me. You always looked up to me even when I was extremely hard on you, which I never understood. You've always had a optimistic look about life even in the mist of war and always showed up with a smile on your face and a kick in your step. I know I'm supposed to be the one that inspires people and be looked up to, but in a way, you kind of inspired me. I wish I could have your look out on life, your pep, your shine. Instead of the grumpy old man reputation I have gained. You've not seen as much as me but you have seen a lot, and despite everything you have seen it never changed your outlook on life. You always knew how to cheer everyone up who was having a bad day. You might have considered me a father figure, but all of us had adopted you. I can't imagine Overwatch without you in it. Pull through kid."

Emily turned to Jack "I know I might be out of line Commander, but is it okay if I go in?"

Jack nodded, "Go ahead."

Emily got up and walked into the room, pulling up a chair she sat right next to her love and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Come on my love, you've always been a fighter. You have always had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. You've always cared less about yourself and more about those around you. Your a hero Lena, but not just because of what you do in the field but what you also do when your back at home. You fight so hard for Omnic rights, marching up to the Queen to push for equal rights for the omnics. You were there fighting during the Uprising, had a first hand witness of the violence they brought to King's row, but despite all of that, you still are in favor of the Omnics rights and see them as one. Most people in King's row hates Omnics after what they did, not you. You have the bigger heart, you know that most omnics just wants to be treated the same as humans. To me it's not what you do on the battlefield that makes you a hero, it's your heart and what you do off it that makes you the true hero.

You have a heart of gold, and that's one of the many reasons I love you. One of the many reasons, I want to marry, you. Come on Lena you can't leave me now not when I broke the bank to get a nice dress and that ring on your finger. I imagine us honymooning all the coast of Tahiti, sipping on martini's while your getting sunburned because you forgot to put on sunscreen because you were in to big of a rush to get to the beach. I can see you in that new bikini you bought, probably catching the eyes of all the straight men but your eyes only on me. Then I see us returning to London replacing our apartment with a house, maybe adopting a puppy, as we settle down in our new life, a happy life, just the two of us. It's what I've always dreamed of for years, please let my dream come true. I love you."

Emily bent down and gave Lena a kiss on the lips. It was right then that something amazing happened Lena's eyes opened, and she smiled when she laid eyes on Emily.

"Am I in heaven? Cause I swear I see a angel."

"Oh Lena!" Emily cried, reaching down and wrapping Lena in a big hug as she gave her the biggest kiss she ever gave anyone in her life.

Angela's eyes went wide and she screamed out in join. "Lena, oh thank God your okay." Angela ran out the door to tell the others.

"Lena's awake, she's gonna make it!"

"You gave us a goddamn heart attack kid." Jack laughed

"I knew you could make it," Ana laughed "You always were to stubborn to die."

"Kind of like you and Jack?"

"Especially like me and Jack."

"I hear a certain British Girl's voice." Torbjorn called out walking inside along with Reinhardt, both of them taking turns giving their friend a hug. Mei joined in shortly afterwards, falling into Lena's arms sobbing.

"You gave us quite a fright my friend." Reinhardt replied "I was worried I went out of the way and bought me a suit all for nothing.

"Was that the only reason you was scared?" Lena laughed pretending to be offended

"What? No of course not, well not the only reason."

"You risked you on life to save mine." Mei replied "I can never thank you enough."

"Ah you did the same thing for me, when my life was in danger, you and Angela took charge. Thank you."

"And now that your awake and safe," Winston chimed in "There is a matter of business we need to discuss. Are you still wanting to resign."

"What?" Emily gasped, this being the first she heard of this. "When was you going to confront me about this?"

"Lena you can't?" Mei gasped.

"I'm sorry Emily, I was going to tell you but suddenly the mission came up and..."

"Stop right there." Emily held up her index finger in front of her face to stop her. "Your not stepping down."

"But as long as I'm on the field there's always a chance I might not come home, I nearly just died. I don't want you to risk dying out there in the field leaving you alone."

"Lena, when Overwatch was disbanded all you did for months was mope around the apartment eating ice cream and watching daytime television. When you did try to find work you couldn't hold down a job because none of it gave you the joy Overwatch did. Yes you risk your life on the job, but you risk your life every time you run down the street to catch the ice cream truck down the end of the street. My love, you are in safer hands here then you are anywhere else. There is no one I trust more with my Tracer then those who are surrounding us right now."

"Aw," Lena replied with a tear in her eye "You called me your Tracer."

"Don't leave, especially not for me. Overwatch needs you, and you need Overwatch."

Lena sniffed and wrapped Emily in a big tight hug. "Thanks Emily," Lena then turned to face Winston. "In that case Winston I would like to rescind my resignation."

"I never accepted it to begin with Tracer." The whole room came and wrapped Tracer in a big group hug. "Glad to know your staying on the team."

"I'm glad to know I'm surrounded by such great friends." As soon as the hug broke Lena turned to Winston again "Speaking of which Winston, how would you like to officiate our wedding. We still need someone to marry us."

"Can a ape even do a wedding?" Mei giggled.

Winston just chuckled "I don't see why they can't. I'd be honored."

Inside the interrogation room Sombra sat in silence staring at the wall. After a few seconds she smiled and disappeared teleporting outside the base. Turning herself invisible she made her escape.

"Better luck next time Overwatch.

 **Yeah Sombra got away. But I need her in case I do future Overwatch stories connected to this one. Besides Sombra is to fun to keep locked in a cell.**

 **Next chapter concludes this story. Yeah I know it's not very long but a story doesn't have to be novel length to be good right?**


	12. Chapter 12

Zenyatta sat in the temple meditating as he became one with the Iris. His head tilted a little to the right when he heard the noise of the door opening and Lena slowly walking up to him.

"Sorry am I interrupting you?"

"Nonsense my friend, sit down. What's on your mind?"

"You were right?"

"About...?"

"Finding my answer from within. When my team's back was against the wall, and we didn't know if we were going to get out alive, I saw you, in a vision, you helped me see what I needed to do, where my place was. It's with Overwatch, I can find a way to have both and be happy.

"When one truly follows their heart then it will lead them to what they are looking for. Glad you found your answer."

"I don't know how you can always be so sure about life Zen, I don't know how you can find peace even in the most horrific of times?

"When one accepts that everything happens for a reason, even if that reason is unknown then you can be at peace knowing that it has a purpose."

"I think I know what that reason was these past couple of days. When I was out there on the battlefield, it was the closest I ever came to death. I feared I would never see Emily again, never get to hold her in my arms and kiss her lips. But I knew right then that my team needs me just as much as Emily does, and if I abandon them, while there is still a war going on with Talon, then I will never forgive myself. Maybe there will be a time when I don't need Overwatch, but now's not that time."

"If that day ever comes, then I'm sure you will know what you will do."

"There's one more thing I want to ask of you. Teach me the ways of the Iris."

"It is rare that I find a human so interested in the religion commonly practiced by Omnics."

"Well I think it's time for that to change. I might not be the most religious girl in the world but if it wasn't for your knowledge I doubt I would have made it out of Antarctica alive. Please Zen, teach me your ways."

"I would be happy to my friend."

The day of Lena and Emily's wedding had arrived. The lobby at Watchpoint Gibralter was coated in decorations and rows of chairs were stacked to cover the whole lobby. On the ceiling there was white streamers dangling the ceiling that read _Congratulations Tracer and Emily._ Their was a white carpet that rolled from the entrance to the stage where Winston stood ready to officiate the wedding. The floors was decorated with white pedals and Lucio's DJ was set up at the entrance while everybody waited for Lena to come walking down the aisle.

Jesse and Reinhardt was at the entrance greeting people as they walked in, directing them to their seats.

"You a friend of Lena's or Emily's?"

"Actually I'm just here for the banquet later." Jesse heard Junkrat say, "Speaking of which what's on the menu?"

"Go take a seat Junkrat." Jesse growled.

"Wow, remind me of this whenever you finally tie the knot." Junkrat scoffed as he headed to one of the free seats.

Once the seats was filled the room suddenly fell quite as Lucio started playing the familiar wedding tune. Torbjorn's youngest daughter walked out first dropping flowers across the carpet taking the role as flower girl. Torbjorn felt a tear forming in his eyes as he saw his youngest child dressed up so beautifully, dropping the red rose petals across the floor. Emily, who was waiting at the alter just chuckled at the scene unfolding.

Finally the star of the show arrived. Jack leading her down the aisle, Lena slowly made her way to the stage. All eyes was on her as she walked across the stage, but her eyes was only on one person, the beautiful woman in front of her that she was about to marry.

Junkrat burst out in tears at the beautiful sight, burying his head in Ana's shoulders as he wept. Ana just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Finally Lena reached the stage, taking her spot next to Emily, her bride maids Mei, Fareeha as well as her maid of honor Angela, standing right behind her. As Jack gave her away then took his seat on the front row Winston started to speak.

"My friends and family, we are gathered here today in unity, to celebrate the wedding of Lena Oxton and her beloved bride Emily. It is a time of celebration as two people who love each other very much come decide to become one, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do they part. Lena do you have any vows you'd like to say to Emily?"

"Emily, I know I am the one that is always rushing away to save the world, but to me your the real hero. Your the whole thing I'm fighting for. When I first met you during the Uprising, I never would of thought you would ever come to love someone as me, and I never would have thought I could care for someone as much as I care for you. You were pinned in by some robots and when I first saw you, even though your face was one of fear, I totally felt a spark in my eyes, and I knew I couldn't let them omnics hurt you. I thought you would just run away after I rescued you and I would never see you again, yet you found me afterword and treated me to dinner. I never would have imagined what it would have led to but now here we are. Oh my Emily, words can't say how much you mean to me, and how without you in my life, I wouldn't have any reason to fight."

At the DJ table Lucio now felt tears forming in his eyes, he sniffled as he wiped them away.

You are my light, you are everything. This Chronal accelerator my keep me from disappearing but you are the thing keeping me alive. I love you so much Emily and I am looking forward to spending our life together."

Now it was Reinhardt who was crying.

"Lena," Emily spoke as she gave her vows "Oh gosh where do I begin? You give me so much spark in my life, seeing your smile when I wake up in the morning is enough to put me in a good mood no matter how my morning goes. You always know how to cheer me up when I am having a bad day, and even when you rush off to save the day you always make sure to be their for me when I need you. Your the greatest thing that has ever happen to me and I can't wait for what happens next between us."

Angela took out Lena's ring for Emily and handed it to Winston. Emily's maid of honor did the same thing with the other ring. Winston handed the two ladies the rings and they put them on each other's fingers.

"Now Lena do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do," Lena sniffed.

"And Emily do you take Lena to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do you part."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Lena and Emily and you may kiss the brides."

Everybody cheered as Lena wrapped her arm around Emily and tilted her backwards for the kiss."

By that time Reinhardt was bawling and pulled Jesse in tight as he wept over him. "It's just so beautiful."

"Chin up Reinhardt your embarrassing yourself."

"I can't help it."

The reception started shortly afterward. On top of the Chicken recipe Torbjorn also made Swedish meatballs, hasselback potatoes, a beef stew called Swedish Kalops and Swedish cream.

"There sure is a lot of Swedish food here," Emily laughed

"Well that is what you get when Torbjorn does the catering."

"Mmm, these meatballs are amazing," Reinhardt replied finishing his plate. "Bring me another round."

"Reinhardt you've had three plates already leave some for the other guest," Torbjorn scolded.

"Okay, everyone the dance floor is now open, let's break it down!" Lucio shouted as he started blaring the music throughout the entire lobby. No surprise Lena was the first one on the dance floor, almost leaving Emily behind as she took center stage.

"Ugh, techno music, no respect for the classics," Reinhardt griped.

"I like it," Torb replied finding himself swinging his arms and clicking his heels.

"Of course you would."

"Hey Reinhardt," Lucio suddenly spoke up when the first song ended, "This one's for you."

"Suddenly Night Rocker started playing and Reinhardt instantly jumped to his feet.

"Yes! Hassalhoff!" Reinhardt grabbed his hammer that was sitting by his side, ran onto center stage and started pretending it was a guitar as he jammed to the music. Fareeha joined him on center stage and did the same with her rocket launcher.

"Hey Lucio," Lena asked curios, "I didn't think you liked Reinhardt's music?"

"I don't but I always try to please my audience, no matter how old school they are.

"I'm loving this!" Reinhardt could be heard shouting.

"See another satisfied audience."

Everybody was on the dance floor as Lucio continued to DJ the wedding. Everybody except Jack that is, who just sat at a table on the far end and watched the mosh pit that was forming on the dance floor.

"Hey Jack, come on, join the party!" Lena shouted out.

"That's okay," Jack insisted. "I don't dance."

"Come on Jack, join us!" Soon everybody including Ana started chanting for Jack to join them. Sighing Jack gave in, got up and walked center stage. Then Jack did the most _Dad_ dance ever, that included clapping his hands and kick tapping his feet. Lena chuckled humorously at Jack's dance.

After the wedding Lena and Emily laid in bed together at a hotel in London. Laying naked under the sheets after making love Lena kissed Emily on the lips and cuddled with her ready to fall asleep in her arms.

"My Emily,"

"My Tracer."

Tracer was happy, she had both things she could ever hope in life, her Overwatch family, and the family she was about to create with Emily. For Tracer, that was everything she could ever want.

 **And that's it for this one. Yes I know it's kind of a short story but hope it was still enjoyable despite the length. This isn't going to be the only Overwatch story I do, I am actually running ideas for two other Overwatch stories and trying to debate which one to do first, one of them being a Hana Song/ story that is connected to this story or one based off the Halloween Terror event.**

 **If you want to know more about those two ideas and vote on which one you want to see please P.M me and let me know. In the mean time this is Jpbake logging off.**


End file.
